Faith
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Meet Kira, 24, natural blonde shoulder length hair  but dyed blue and green , rebelious, hard working college student. She can't remember anything from before she was 13. A strange fight on her way home lands her in her favorite anime: Saiyuki
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu: **I thought I would try my luck at a Saiyuki fic. It follows no story line. Characters might be a bit out of character, so please forgive me.

**Gojyo: **What is this place.

**JJ-Jefferu: **This is where what I write controls you.

**Gojyo:** -gets scared-

**Sanzo:** -rolls eyes and looks at paper- JJ-Jefferu does not own Saiyuki or any of its characters, nor anything that is owned by anyone else. She only owns: the laptop used to write this, the plotline, Akira, Kai, and anything else that doesn't appear like it belongs to someone else. She is writing this for fun.

**Hakkai:** Enjoy.

**Goku: **I'm hungry.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking Up.**

I felt as if I was floating in an abyss of nothingness. The last thing I remembered before I had this feeling was talking and joking with my younger sister about how I not only disobeyed our mother by dying my hair blue and green but I cut my butt length hair to about my shoulders with multiply layers and side-swept bangs. I tried to open my eyes but nothing was working, they just wouldn't open and I was beginning to feel afraid. I couldn't speak out in this darkness, nor could I move. A gentle nudge slowly started to bring me out of the empty place, but before I could begin to understand anything that was happening, a voice called out to me.

_Do not be afraid young one. Everything will become clearer as you progress on in this life. What you shall see is no illusion, but a different plane than the one you believe you are from. Be safe._

Then sudden a bright light poured into my line of vision. I screamed at its intensity and immediately threw my hands over my eyes.

"Too bright," I mumble as my eyes start adjusting to the light. I felt something heavy on my head and put my hand up there to check what it was. I pulled down off the top of my head a pair of purple tinted sunglasses that had butterflies on the legs. Quickly I put them over my light sensitive eyes and let out a sigh of relief now that everything was dimmer.

"Miss?" a voice calls in front of me, but I don't see a person instead I'm met with the scenery of a forest, one in which I've never seen before, or at least cannot recall. "Miss," the voice says closer. I jump at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. I turn to the side and my brown eyes lock onto a pair of crimson orbs. I had never seen eyes like that expect in my favorite anime series: Saiyuki.

"Are you alright?" another voice says, I think it was coming from the guy next to me. I shake my head, afraid to speak for the first time since I was a child.

"Miss," the same gentle voice from before says and a person kneels down in front of me. I break eye contact with the crimson eyed male, his voice was what gave him away, and look in front of me. I meet a pair of brown eyes and see this person clearly and my eyes widen. "How did you end up here?" He asks. I just stare at him.

"Well Hakkai it appears that you've made this girl speechless," the voice to my left says.

"I don't believe that is the case Gojyo. I believe she's in shock." Hakkai says. I turn my head to the left and look at the guy who was still there. Sure as shit it was Gojyo. I glance around more and see Sanzo and Goku leaning against a tree. Goku wasn't really paying attention, but Sanzo's eyes were locked on mine.

"Kira," Sanzo whispers. My eyes widen, how did he know? Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo must have heard him because their attention leaves me and they look at their leader with wondering eyes.

"You know her Sanzo?" Goku asks for the first time. Sanzo gets off the tree and walks over to us. He kneels down next to Hakkai and reaches forward to touch my hair.

"Hmm, still rebelling I see Kira." He mumbles more to himself than to anyone else. I take my hand and put it on his. Suddenly images of a past flow into my head: Me as a child running around with a blonde, getting into trouble because I wasn't supposed to be at the temple but the elders had allowed it because one of their Sanzo priests took me in. All the times came so fast that I was becoming dizzy. It was everything I couldn't remember. From the time I was little until I was a pre-teen, nearly a teenager, all the memories my mother said I might never recall.

"Shit," I pull back from Sanzo and just stare at him.

"How is that possible," I whisper, there was just too many questions swirling through my mind.

"It would seem as she knows you as well. Ay, Sanzo." Gojyo says standing up, along with Hakkai. "What did you do to this poor girl? Make her think you were dead or something?" Gojyo jokes. Sanzo's eyebrow twitches and he pulls out his gun and points it at Gojyo.

"Don't joke like that you perverted water-sprite," Sanzo growls and then he stands up. He holds a hand out to me and I grab it without a second thought. As soon as I'm on my feet, I'm pulled into a chest. Sanzo wrapped his arms around me and was hugging me. From the gasps and my knowledge, this wasn't something Sanzo did often. "I thought you were dead Kira." Sanzo whispers into my hair.

I must have passed out after that because the next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed. It wasn't what I was used to back home but it was still comfy. My ears were greeted by the sounds of snoring and heavy breathing. Meaning I was in a room full of sleeping people, but the smell of a cigarette burning quickly told me someone was awake. I open my eyes and look to my left and saw Sanzo sitting there staring off into space smoking. The bed I was sleeping in creaked as I sat up, it broke Sanzo out of his trance and he looked over at me.

"I see you're finally awake," he says quietly. I nod and make my way over to the window seal and sit next to him.

"How long was I out for?" I ask glancing out the window. The sun was about to come up, so that means I was out for a while.

"Since about mid-day yesterday," he takes a puff of his cigarette and then glances at me. "Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"Why?" I ask looking at his confused. He motions down to my clothes and I notice that I wasn't wearing what I had been originally.

"When we found you unconscious in the forest you were covered with blood and had a few deep gashes yourself. From what Hakkai concluded most of the blood you were covered in was demon blood." I stare down at my lap and the blue of the jeans I was now in. My button up shirt had been replaced with a white tank top and I could feel the bandages covering my ribs and a portion of my upper arms.

"This is going to sound strange to you Sanzo, but I honestly don't know how I even came to be in this world. " I start and look out the window as the sun starts to come up. "Until yesterday I couldn't remember anything from before I was 13. Where I was living there was busy cities everywhere. We had planes to transport us to our destinations faster than a car could, the population of cities was very high, and people didn't care as much about the environment or what the effects of what they did cause to others. We also had televisions and shows on them. My favorite one had been Saiyuki, and its many sequels. The main characters were a group of four travelers. A Sanzo Priest, a half-breed, a demon, and a human turned demon." I felt Sanzo tensing as I was telling my story. "They were you guys; it's why I was in shock earlier when Hakkai spoke to me. I know it seems strange and you probably don't believe me." I say looking back down at the jeans I was wearing. I felt Sanzo shift and him put his arm around me and pull me into a side-ways hug.

"You never lied to me in the past. Why should I start to think you would lie now? I can't help but wondering. What was the last thing you remember before you woke up here?" Sanzo asks. I sigh.

"All I remember was walking home from my classes to my apartment; I only lived like a block or two from the college. I was rounding the finally corner before my building would be in view and I was attacked." I say simply. "I don't remember the details but I know I got in a few good hits and they did as well, the next thing I knew I was floating in a sea of nothingness and then Hakkai was waking me up." I finish.

"Hm," is all he has to say.

"Can I ask whose clothes I am wearing and what happened to mine?" Sanzo looks over at Gojyo and then back at me.

"The pants and shirt belong to Gojyo. Hakkai tried to save you clothes but you tank top was ruined and your shorts didn't look like they would be able to keep your warm. So I saved them as something you could sleep in." Sanzo explained. I nod.

"What about my long sleeve button up shirt?" I ask. Sanzo points to the table. I smile at seeing it. "Is it possible to go get some clothes before the others awake? I don't know how comfortable I feel around anyone but you." I ask looking down. Sanzo stands up and heads towards the door. He wasn't wearing his robes, it was a rare site.

"Come on. We don't have long then, Hakkai is always the first to wake," Sanzo says walking out the door. I grab my shirt off the table and follow him out.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm starting classes tomorrow. So I'll update this one weekly as well.

**Hakkai:** She could update sooner, but only if people like it.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please tell me what you think. I've been watching too much Saiyuki and this popped into my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu:** I would like to thank the only person who read this and reviewed _Phoenixlivesagain_ this is update is for you. Plus I want to let you and anyone else who might read this know, all of the characters seem a bit out of character (not all the time but majority of the time). So I hope you will still read it despite my little flaw of nailing their personalities.

**Kougaiji: **JJ does not own Saiyuki, it belongs to its creator. She however, owns Akira and the plotline along with any other character that does not belong to the original show.

**Akira:** She has only watched Saiyuki and up to episode 19 in Reload so she is pretty much making up stuff as she goes along.

**Goku:** Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: You'll always be My Big Brother. **

Sanzo and I ventured into the village and looked through all the shops. I was finding it hard to find something that I liked. So far I was thinking about just jacking Gojyo's pants, but he might need them so I threw that thought away. I sigh.

"This is hopeless. So far no store has anything that is my size." I say dishearten. Sanzo puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't give up hope, we'll find you something," Sanzo says. I look at him weird.

"Can I ask you something?" Sanzo nods so I continue. "Why are you so much nicer to me than you are to everyone else? I can't be that special I mean sure we grew up together and were like siblings, but that was over 12 years ago." I say as we stop at the last shop that sold clothes. Lucky for me I spotted a pair of pants that I like, they were black cargos. There was almost a white long sleeved shirt and a blue tank top that looked promising. As I made my way over to them Sanzo replied.

"It's exactly those reasons Key, I thought I lost you. You are my sister, whether we share the same blood or not." Sanzo says surprising me. I smile at him.

"You will always be my big brother, Kouryuu." I say kindly to him and hand the shop keeper the money Sanzo had given me to pay for my clothes. "Is there a place I may change?" I ask the shop keeper. The elderly shop keeper smiles and points towards a door.

"Just through that door there is a set of stairs. Go up them and there is a bathroom right as you get off the stairs."

"Thank you," I turn to Sanzo. "I'll be just a minute then we can make our way back to the others." It takes me a couple of minutes to get dressed. I was smiling as I walked back down the stairs. Sanzo had another bag in his hand as I made my way towards him.

"You are a Sanzo priest," the shop keeper was asking Sanzo. He nods. "And that young girl is your sister?"

"Yes she is."

"You best keep her safe. She is every important." I stop next to Sanzo and look at the shop keeper.

"Let's go," Sanzo says and begins walking away. I follow him.

"Everything alright," I ask him worried about what I missed.

"Everything is just fine. We should get back before the monkey does something stupid,"

After about ten minutes of walking we heard crashes and explosions coming from where the inn was. Sanzo and I exchange a look before sprinting off towards the sound.

"Here," Sanzo shouts throwing me a pair of sai's, he remembered. "Go help the monkey," he points in Goku's direction, I nod and take off over to where Goku was. There was a demon coming up behind him and he wasn't aware. I growl and kick the demon in the back causing him to face plant into the ground.

"What happened?" I ask Goku as I help him fight demons.

"We woke up. Noticed you and Sanzo were gone and came out to look for you and suddenly we were attacked by demons," Goku explains. I shake my head. It didn't take long for us to get rid of the demons, but I was defiantly exhausted. It had been too long since I moved this much. I was out of practice. A hand on my shoulder causes me to jump. Gojyo stood there smiling.

"A bit jumpy aren't ya Kira?" Gojyo asks smirking. I hit him upside the head.

"Just for that I'm keeping your clothes." I say walking over to Sanzo and Hakkai.

"Aw come on Kira, they are the only spare I have." Gojyo says running after me. I shrug.

"Should have thought about that sooner Gojyo," I stop next to Hakkai.

**~!~!~**

After about two months of traveling with them I felt pretty comfortable with everyone. I found Goku simply adorable, though he had his moments of annoying me to no end. Gojyo hit on me, daily. Sanzo has threatened him just as much; he was still a bit protective, maybe even over-protective. Hakkai was the first I bonded with and was the one I went to when I didn't want to bother Sanzo. We were about a half-day's drive from the next village. Surprisingly sitting in the back with Gojyo and Goku wasn't as bad as I thought; I got free pillows out of it. I slept a lot when we were on the road, but then again I wasn't used to traveling such long distances. Everyone seemed to understand that though they still enjoyed picking on me. Gojyo had nicknamed me kitten, because I apparently reminded him of a new born kitten who only likes to sleep.

"Kitten," Gojyo nudges my ribs, I glare up at him. "Time to get up, we can't have you getting hurt because some demons decided to take advantage of a sleeping girl," Gojyo says jumping out of the back of Hakuryuu. I roll my eyes as I sit up and follow him out.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT GOJYO!" I yell at him. "I'm not a kitten," I look around and sigh. "Why do you guys have to be so popular, I was just about to take my nap." I whine. Hakkai laughs at this and Sanzo glares at me. I smile innocently at him.

"Stop complaining. The faster we get rid of these demons the faster we get back on the road. So help us get rid of them and shut up," Sanzo says testy. Sheesh who forgot to buy his cigarettes in the last town? Oh right that would have been me. I roll my eyes and pull my sai's, taking my position. The demons charge at us.

"Sheesh Sanzo what's got you all cranky?" Gojyo asks killing two demons and starting on his third.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the lack of cigarettes would it?" Hakkai asks killing some of his own.

"Guys please just shut up. Sanzo is already upset with me, stop making it worse." I say killing about three demons.

"Let's finish this so we can go eat," Goku says. I sweat drop, boy was always thinking with his stomach.

"That's all you ever think about you stupid monkey," Gojyo shouts kicking a demon, sending it my direction. I had to jump to avoid being hit.

"Watch it Water Sprite," I shout killing the demon before it got back to its feet.

"All of you be quiet and just kill the demons." Sanzo shouts at us. I roll my eyes. The fight went on for about five more minutes before we had managed to kill them all. I wiped the sweat from my brow. Still out of practice, I needed to work on that.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed the update. The next chapter will be out next weekend.

**Kougaiji:** Please Review or at the least Alert. JJ would like to know that someone out there is reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu:** I am back with an update. I would like to thank _Diamond-Rose Sisters _for adding my story to their alerts list.

**Gojyo: **Where is Goku?

**JJ-Jefferu**: -shrugs- I think he went for a walk with Akira.

**Akira:** -walks in- Um no he didn't?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Where is he?-starts freaking out-

**Sanzo:** -walks in calmly with newspaper and looks at JJ- What is you problem.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I can't find Goku! He was supposed to do the disclaimer!

**Sanzo:** -shrugs- He is napping in the other room. So I'll do it. JJ-Jefferu does not own Saiyuki or any of the sequels of Saiyuki, she however owns the plot, Akira, the laptop used to write this, the music that she was playing while writing it.

**Gojyo:** I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO IT ID THE MONKEY WASN'T ABLE TO!

**Sanzo:** -glares at Gojyo- Too bad.

**Gojyo: **Why you-mouth is covered by my hand-

**JJ-Jefferu:** You can do it next time.

**Gojyo:** -mumbles into JJ's hand-

**JJ-Jefferu:** ONWARD MARCH!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Dream. **

I was sleeping. It was a peaceful dream.

_I was walking through a field of flowers, they were very pretty. Their scent was very calming. The sound of running broke me from looking at the flowers to seeing a child, who looked no older than 7 running towards me. His red hair was flying behind him and he looked so happy. I smiled at him._

"_MOMMY," the small child shouts jumping on me, knocking me down into the flowers. I laugh at his antics. _

"_What is it Kai?" I ask smiling down at him. His crimson eyes lock with my brown ones, he was a half-breed. _

"_Daddy's back," Kai says smiling brightly._

"_Is that so? Where is he then?" I ask, watching as Kai jumps to his feet. He grabs my arm and tries to pull me in the direction he just came from._

"_He's this way mommy, come on. He's waiting for us," Kai says pulling my arm more. I laugh at his childishness and stand up and allow him to pull me back the way he came from. _

"_Ok, ok, calm down. We will get there you don't have to rush. I'm sure daddy will still be there when you get there Kai." I say laughing all the while Kai was pulling me._

"_DADDY," Kai yells as we stop in front of a moderate sized house. The closed door opens and from the inside of the house a figure emerges. _

"_Kai what did I tell you about dragging your mother all the way from the pasture to here?" a familiar voice asks. As he steps out of the house I swear I stop breathing. "I told you it was supposed to be a surprise and that your mom should come home in her own time. You know how much she likes those flowers." Kougaiji says walking up to us. Kai lets go of my arm and runs towards the house, he looks back and yells. _

"_Mom wouldn't have come home if that was the case. She doesn't like it when you are away, and it calms her there." Kai says disappearing into the house. I smile at him._

"_He's becoming more and more like you every day Key," Kougaiji says stopping in front of me. I laugh and shake my head._

"_Well I can't say that he hasn't inherited anything from you. He acts all tough and brave when you're gone. The only time he actually acts like a child is when the both of us are home." I say, sighing at the end. Kougaiji pulls me into his arms. _

"_Don't worry about it. I don't plan on leaving you two again for some time. Besides Yaone is expecting her first child and Hakkai won't stop fusing over her." Kou says as he hugs me close. I smile and wrap my arms around him. _

"_What do you expect? After everything Hakkai has been through he will likely die if something were to happen to Yaone or the child." I say into his chest. He laughs._

"_They expect us to visit them sometime soon." Kou states and lays his head on mine._

"_I wish things could stay like this forever Kou," I whisper._

"_I do too love, I do too." I look up at Kougaiji and he looks down at me. Our faces were coming closer when-_

"KIRA GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP," Sanzo's irate voice yells. I groan as my eyes open and I stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm up, I'm up don't shoot me." I say sitting up and looking around the room. Hakkai and Gojyo were gone and Goku was still sleeping. I was usually up before Hakkai was. I touch my head, that dream was so real.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Sanzo asks sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Why do you ask big brother?" I yawn looking at him.

"Well you weren't up before Hakkai for once and you looked so happy while dreaming. I think you were mumbled some things too, I heard the name Kai." Sanzo asks looking directly at me. I shrug.

"I'm not sure what it was, but it was so beautiful. I was at peace for what felt like the first time in a long while." I smile, thinking back on my child in the dream. He was so adorable and looked almost exactly like Kougaiji except had red eyes, a clear side that he was a taboo child. I frown, why would I be having such a dream about Kougaiji? True he was one of my favorite Saiyuki characters and Sanzo told me he causes a lot of fuse for the scripture. It just doesn't make any sense to me.

_Don't worry child, what you saw was no mere dream._

My eyes widen as I look around. That voice, it was the same one that spoke to me before I awoke here. Who was it? How do they know me?

"Who are you?" I whisper, trying not to let Sanzo here, since I was unsure any other way to commutate with the voice.

_I am merely a spectator and will not always help you. I am the Merciful Goddess and your _dream_ is far from what you think. It is a premonition of sorts. _

I stare at the wall, was she serious? It wasn't just a dream.

"Who are you talking about?" Sanzo asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"I was hearing a voice in my head; it was the same one I heard right before I awoke here." I mumble not wanting Sanzo to hear me because he might think I've finally lost it.

"A voice in your head," he asks cautiously looking at me. I nod.

"She first told me that I shouldn't be afraid and to be safe. Then just now she said that my dream was no mere dream it was more of a premonition than just a dream."

"Did she tell you her name by chance?" Sanzo questions pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Why do you have an idea of who it is?" I ask putting my feet on the floor and now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I have a hunch."

"The Merciful Goddess," I ask watching him carefully. He tenses and closes his eyes.

"That's exactly who I thought," he replies taking another drag from his cancer stick.

"Wait so you knew?" I say standing up off the bed and stretching. My muscles loosen up and I hear a few pops meaning my bones popped back into place. I smile feeling a bit more refreshed after a nice long sleep in a comfy bed.

"I had a hunch. I was wondering just how long it was going to take before she spoke to you." Sanzo says seated on the bed. I shrug.

"I guess. So where are Hakkai and Gojyo, it isn't like them to be gone from the room without taking Goku with them." I ask looking over at the still sleeping Goku.

"They went to get-," but Sanzo is cut off by the door opening and a group of demons coming in.

"Are you shitting me?" I throw my hands up in frustration. Just when I get up, and I don't even have my sai's, they broke and Hakkai took them to get fixed yesterday.

"Goku wake up," Sanzo says kicking the bed he was currently asleep on. Goku groans as he sits up rubbing his eyes. He sees the demons in the room and immediately becomes aware and alert.

"When did this happen?" Goku asks.

"Twenty seconds ago, now get up and help me kill them. Kira doesn't have her sai's and I'm worried she'll get injured if she fights hand to hand." Sanzo says.

"Hey I can take care of myself," I say in defense to Sanzo's comment. I wasn't focused on the demons but more on Sanzo, he had just insulted me after all. And since I was distracted a demon had somehow come up beside me, without me noticing, and kicked me. I flew through the air and out the window of our hotel room. I felt the wind around me beating rapidly and I knew the fall to the ground outside wasn't too much of a drop, we had a room on the second floor after all, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact but I didn't feel anything at all. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of red and then I was sitting on the ground staring up at the window I just fell from. I looked around but saw no one near me. It was strange, I could have sworn it would have been Gojyo that allowed for a less damaging impact, but Hakkai nor he were anywhere close by.

"KIRA," Goku and Sanzo yelled in unison looking down at me. I stared at them confused.

"What happened?" Hakkai's voice asks to my left. I look over and see him and Gojyo carrying some bags. I look at them then back up to the window.

"I just fell from the window but am unharmed. Demons attacked us in the room."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed the update. I finally finished watching Saiyuki Reload now I'm onto the next one ^.^

**Gojyo:** Please Review.

**Hakkai:** -walks in- Ms. JJ, have you seen Akira?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Not since before the start of the chapter why?

**Hakkai:** It seems she's not here.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -grumbles- I have told them to leave a damned note.

**Hakkai: **Who?

**JJ-Jefferu: **No one.


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu: **I decided to update early, I am quite bored and have a lot of this story done. I am thinking it will only last 18-20 chapters. I've currently wrote up to chapter 16.

**Kougaiji: **Wow. This is in competition with I Dream Of Flying.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Maybe. It depends. I Dream Of Flying will be complete on FanFiction before this one is. The only reason I'm updating this due to boredom.

**Kougaiji: **-puts hands up in defense- Calm down please.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-takes breathe- Where is Gojyo? -looks around- He was supposed to be here to do the disclaimer.

**Sanzo: **-walks into room- Gojyo can't make it. He is a bit tied up.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-raises a brow- Why is he tied up?

**Sanzo: **-rolls eyes and explains- He tried to peak on Akira while she was showering.

**Kougaiji:** -gets angry- WHAT? -runs off-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -sighs- Now who's supposed to do the disclaimer.

**Sanzo: **Me.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I'm starting to think you enjoy them.

**Sanzo:** Whatever. JJ-Jefferu does not own Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, or Saiyuki Reload Gunlock they belong to their respectable owner(s). She only owns the plot line, Akira, the laptop this was wrote on, music used to inspire her, -stops and thinks- Am I missing anything?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -looks over everything to make sure- I don't think so. Well besides Kai or -Sanzo covers mouth-

**Sanzo:** -glares- We do not speak of that yet.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Fine. By the way did you ever find Goku?

**Sanzo: **He is busy.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Uhuh I'm sure. Anyway enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting.

We were still in the same village as the day before. Seems my sai's would not be ready and wouldn't be for another few days. Hakkai suggested we take a break and enjoy the festivities of this village. There was a festival going on today. I had decided to leave earlier than the guys, because let's face it. I have been stuck with them for so long I needed a change of pace and scenery. I put my arms behind my head and walk down the street. The people of this village didn't seem to care much about demons, as long as they didn't cause trouble the people didn't seem to care who came and went. It was calming to see humans and demons interacting without a prejudice. A smile lit up my face as I saw the most adorable thing. There about ten feet away from me was a family, or at least a close group of friends, within the group there was a demon carrying a human girl, who was probably no older than three, on his shoulders and she was laughing and beside them was a human female who was maybe two years younger than me. They looked so happy; it made me remember my dream. My smile turns to a frown at the thought of my dream. Since I've been here I haven't come across Kougaiji or his group and that thought made me sad. I'm unsure as to why though. It's not as if we were lovers and hadn't seen each other for a long time. I had never met him and he would probably just view me as a simple minded human.

"What to do first?" I ask myself aloud, I'm sure if anyone heard me the simply chose to ignore me. There was just so much to do and so little time. I debated going back to the room and getting the guys, it wasn't quite the same without them. It was too quiet and I would never admit it aloud but seeing all these people having a good time with friends or family made me feel alone. I put my head down and continue to walk. Of course knowing my luck I walk right into someone and fall on my butt. "Ouch," I mumble looking at the pair of white clad legs in front of me.

"Watch where you are going," a rough voice says. I close my eyes and hope that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Kougaiji you could have hurt her and all you're being is rude." A female voice says to the left of the person whose legs are in front of me.

"Yaone it's not Kou's fault you know. She wasn't looking where she was going." Another male voice says. I just sit on the ground, wishing I was invisible.

"Kougaiji wasn't either. So it's just as much his fault as it is hers." Yaone says.

"KIRA," I hear some yelling from the direction I had just left from. I look back and see Goku and Gojyo walking through the crowded street. Hakkai and Sanzo didn't appear to be with him.

"KITTEN," Gojyo yells. I get up off my butt and wipe off the dirt that had gotten there from my fall. I turn my full body towards Goku and Gojyo twitching as Gojyo continued to shout Kitten. I turn back to Kougaiji and group.

"I'm sorry that I ran into you I wasn't paying attention I was lost in my thoughts." I smile at them and turn and head off towards Gojyo and Goku. Goku sees me first and sprints up to me.

"KIRA," he shouts as he jumps on me, again I meet with the ground. "We were worried about you," Goku says hugging me around my waist.

"Why were you worried? I told you were I was going." I state simply.

(With Kougaiji and Group)

"Well that was certainly interesting," Kougaiji says, watching the interaction between two members of the Sanzo party and the girl he just ran into.

"She seemed very nice. I didn't think the Sanzo party knew any girl." Dokugakuji says looking at his leader. Kougaiji seemed to be studying the girl.

"Let's continue looking for Lirin. We can figure out this mess later," Kougaiji says turning and heading off back the way they had just been. His thoughts were consumed on Kira and he wasn't too sure it bothered him.

(Back With Kira)

"Oh that's right. You told me you needed to get out of the room and would meet us here. I guess we should find Hakkai and Sanzo. So they can stop worrying," Goku says as he gets up and pulls me with him.

"Why would they be worried about me? I can take care of myself." I say.

"Sure you can that's why a demon kicked you out of a window yesterday," Gojyo says. I growl and smack him.

Once we had stopped our bickering we set out to find Sanzo and Hakkai. I mean it's not like they were lost they were just at some restaurant. Or at least that was where Goku and Gojyo left them. We were rounding a corner and heard yelling. I raised a brow and walked over to the source of the disturbance. I couldn't help but to laugh and Gojyo and Goku joined right in with me. Lirin was sitting on Sanzo's shoulders looking like a kid in a candy shop while Sanzo looked like he was about to kill someone. Hakkai was standing to the side trying to keep quiet.

"Ay big brother," I say walking over to him. He turns and glares at me.

"What is it Kira, can't you see I'm trying to get this twerp to leave me alone?" Sanzo asks, irritation seeping into this voice. Lirin looks from Sanzo to me and then back again.

"You have a little sister?" She asks happily as she jumps off his shoulders and bounces over to me. I smile at her kindly.

"Yeah I'm his little sister, though it's a secret don't tell anyone," I say bending down so I'm level with her and whispering. She smiles.

"You got it. I'm Lirin," she says happily.

"I'm Kira. Did you by chance run off from your brother and his friends again?" I ask concernedly, still eye level with her. She looks down at the ground.

"Yes," she whispers.

"You know why you shouldn't do that right?" I ask her in a motherly tone. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"No I didn't,"

"Well it causes your big brother to get worried. When he doesn't know where you are how is he supposed to know if you are alright? Something bad could have happened to you and he wouldn't have known." Guilt covers Lirin's face and her eyes widen.

"Really," she asks innocently. I nod.

"How about I help you find your brother and then we can enjoy the festival. What do you say?" I ask, standing up to my full height and looking down at her. Her face lights up and it caused a smile to cover my face.

"I would like that Kira; I would like that very much." Lirin says and takes a hold of my hand. I look at my brother and his friends. They all had shocked looks on their faces. I smile at them.

"I'll be fine. You'll know if something happens to me," I look at Sanzo. "You always know when I'm in trouble." I turn to Lirin and tell her I saw them in the direction I had just come from. She nods her head and begins to pull me off in that direction. After about five minutes of being pulled around by Lirin she stops pulling me. I was curious as to why. I see that Kougaiji, Yaone, and Dokugakuji were talking to a vender; more than likely asking if they had seen Lirin. Lirin looks down at the ground and frowns.

"I really do worry big brother when I run off like that don't I?" Lirin whispers. I nod and stare over at the trio.

"Yes you do. He only tells you to stay at the castle for your own protection. I know it's tough to listen to your big brother, but he only does it because he cares." I kneel in front of her and make her look at me. She was crying, she must have felt really bad about it now that I said something.

"I don't mean to upset big brother, he's just so overbearing at times." I pull Lirin into a hug after she says that.

"It's okay Lirin, I know how you feel." I pull back from her after a minute and continue. "But it's a big brothers job to look out for his little sister and watch over and protect her." I smile at her.

"Kou, she's over there." I hear Dokugakuji say and I hear footsteps coming towards us.

"I didn't mean to make you upset Lirin. I was just trying to make you see it from another light. Trust me; I'm a little sister as well." I smile at her, she returns it and then her eyes brighten as she sees her brother.

"Big brother," Lirin says as she moves around me and tackles her brother. I laugh at this and stand up, once again dusting off the dirt on my clothes.

"Hey you're that girl from earlier," Dokugakuji says as I turn towards them. I smile sweetly.

"Yes I am. I thought you might be looking for Lirin since you three don't seem the type to go to pointless festivals when you have a goal." I say kindly. All of their eyes, except Lirin's widen as they look at me.

"How do you know that?" Kougaiji asks. Lirin bounces over to me…again.

"This is Kira, she's Sanzo's little sister." She declares with a smile. I rub the back of my head nervously.

"Lirin I thought I asked you to keep it a secret." I playful scowl at her. She just smiles.

"But its only big brother I told." I roll my eyes at her childishness. Of course telling your big brother means nothing.

"Thank you for returning her to us." Yaone says bowing slightly. I shake my head.

"I know what it's like to be the youngest and the oldest, so it was really no problem. Besides if I didn't help out Sanzo would have been pissed at me…again," I say with a smile and then turn to walk away but a hand to my arm keeps me from doing so.

"Stay, let me repay you for bringing my sister back to me," Kougaiji says close to my face causing me to blush.

"I don't want to intrude," I trail off.

"Nonsense I insist,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Well that concludes my latest update.

**Akira: **-walks in followed behind a bruised Gojyo- Is it over?

**JJ-Jefferu: **-nods- Yes it is.

**Gojyo:** WHAT I WANTED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**JJ-Jefferu: **-glares at- If you would have been here instead of peeping on Akira none of this would have happened.

**Gojyo:** -glares- Where is the stupid monk?

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'd be more scare of Kougaiji.

**Gojyo:** -looks arund scared and runs out of room-

**Sanzo:** -exits some side door and walks into the room- So does this mean you aren't updating this weekend?

**JJ-Jefferu: **No I wll be.

**Sanzo:** Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm so sorry. I was supposed to update last weekend and I decided not to. I wasn't on the computer much, I slept a lot.

**Kougaiji: **She sleeps as much as a cat.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I do NOT. I just prefer to be awake at night then during the day.

**Gojyo:** She likes to curl up next to Sanzo for most of the day.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-glares at Gojyo-

**Sanzo: **-reading newspaper, looks up and at Gojyo- You just hate the fact she doesn't like to be near you.

**Gojyo: **-lunges at Sanzo- BASTARD!

**Sanzo: **-dodges and walks over to JJ- Um can we get on with this.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Yes we can. I need to find Goku though. I brought him some of my dads stir-fry and he owes me a disclaimer.

**Sanzo: **-grabs stir-fry- I'll do the disclaimer the monkey can have his stir-fry after.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-stares at Sanzo and shrugs- Whatever

**Sanzo:** JJ-Jefferu does not own Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, or Saiyuki Reload Gunlock they belong to their respectable owner(s). She only owns the plot line, Akira, the laptop this was wrote on, music used to inspire her.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Being Saved and a Confession**

"Seriously Kira," Sanzo says looking at me, as I was curled up in the bed and glaring at him.

"Hey, stop making it seem like I got sick on purpose big brother. How was I supposed to know I was allergic to anything?" I say weakly. Sanzo sighs.

"That's what you get from helping Lirin. Never did pay attention to what you can or cannot eat," Sanzo says sitting down on the edge of the bed. He plays his hand on my forehead and quickly pulls it back. We were delayed even more from leaving this village because when I was with Kougaiji and group Lirin kept getting me to try all sorts of food and apparently I'm very allergic to something she forced me to eat. Kougaiji had to carry me around the village until we found Sanzo. We tried the inn first but since no one was there Kougaiji didn't like the idea of leaving me by myself. Sanzo nearly attacked Kougaiji, thinking it was him who hurt me.

"Just go Sanzo. I'll be fine, you need your nicotine or I'll once again be the cause of your anger and I prefer us not fighting." I smile weakly at him.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you all alone when there are demons after us." Sanzo says. I roll over in my bed.

"Go, get some fresh air and some smokes. Though I wouldn't mind if you brought me back some juice though," I mumble as sleep begins to over take me again.

**~!~!~**

"Look here boys. The Sanzo party's out and they left their women unprotected and sick," is the sound I wake up too. I groggily open my eyes and glare at the demon that interrupted my sleep.

"What the hell do you want?" I spit. They all start laughing; there were maybe seven of them. I knew I couldn't take them all, sick or not, I was no match for them.

"Think you can stop us?" one of them asks. I just glare at them. It turns to a growl when they start heading over to my bed.

"We will use you for a trade." The first demon says. I roll my eyes. Sanzo would not trade that scripture for my life. Two of them grab me as I struggle to get away. They pull me out of the room and into the hallway. A gust of cold air hits my exposed skin. I was wearing my normal sleeping shorts and my button up shirt. The shirt gave the appearance that it was the only thing covering my body. Soon we got to the door of the inn and they started dragging me down the street. This would be the greatest time for Kougaiji and co to show up looking to pick a fight with my brother. Suddenly the two dragging me stop and I hear them take a breath of air. I was confused, weak, and turned in the opposite direction as everyone else.

"What are you doing?" Kougaiji's voice asks from behind me. I tilt my head back and look at him upside down. Was he talking to me?

"Me or them," I ask weakly, hey it is not my fault I'm sick.

"You," he says looking directly into my eyes. I shrug.

"I figured getting kidnapped while I was sick was the best thing to do today," I say sarcastically and I'm roughly turned around to face Kougaiji and Dokugakuji.

"How does your brother feel about this?" Kougaiji asks. I shrug again.

"Don't know I forced him to leave so I could sleep. He was keeping me up with all his whining about smokes." I answer his question. Before Kougaiji could speak again the leader of the demons who kidnapped me spoke.

"Get out of our way," he hisses at Kougaiji. Within a second he's dead and on the ground. I stare at the corpse. Well I will never underestimate them. Suddenly the hands grabbing my arms loosen and I start to fall forward. I don't hit the ground though. I look up and straight into Kougaiji's eyes. I blush at the closeness.

"Are you ok Kira?" he asks, clearly worried, though his face stayed stoic his eyes reflected his emotions. I nod.

"Other than being man handle nothing else happened. Aside from that and being sick, still, I'm alright." I smile up at him. He picks me up bridal style and looks back at Dokugakuji.

"I'm going to take Kira back, we will fight the Sanzo party another day, meet me where we left the dragons I'll be there shortly." Kougaiji says to him. He nods and turns the other way. Kougaiji looks down at me. "Let's get you back to the inn. I'll stay with you this time if Sanzo is not back." I nod and smile.

"Thank you Kou," I whisper and lean my head against his chest, my eyes droop close and I'm out like a light.

**~!~!~**

I felt myself being lowered onto my bed and groan. My eyes slowly opened. I noticed that it was Kougaiji who was laying me into the bed. Sanzo must not be back yet.

"Sanzo not back yet," I ask, he nods and pulls the blankets over me. I smile at him. "I don't know what I would have done without you Kougaiji. I think that is the second time you have saved me," I mumble and snuggle into the blankets.

"So you did notice the first time," he asks. I nod.

"Yeah a blur of red is kind of hard to miss, plus Gojyo was nowhere near me at that time." I yawn. He sits down on the bed beside me, I move towards him. "You're really going to stay until Sanzo or one of the others comes back,"

"Yes, I don't think you want to get kidnapped again today do you?" Kougaiji asks seriously.

"No, I guess not," I yawn again.

"Can I tell you something?" Kougaiji asks. I nod sleepily.

"Sure,"

"I've been having these weird dreams since I met you the other day and I feel this undying need to protect you," he tells me looking down. I sit up slightly and put my hand on his arm.

"Was there a field in your dream and a child?" I ask. He nods; I smile at him and make him look at me.

"So you have seen what I have seen?" He looks confused. "The field, a child who looks like you but is not a full demon he is a half-breed?" I ask. His eyes show recognition and he nods.

"You've been having them too." I nod and lay back down.

"They started the day you first saved me. It was weird I hadn't met you yet, but I have heard about you, and I was dreaming of you and a life together." The sounds of footsteps and Gojyo and Goku's arguing alert us that our time alone would not last much longer. Kougaiji leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Until we meet again," he whispers heading towards the window.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you any problems Kou." I whisper and close my eyes. I didn't see his eyes widen or the smile that crossed his face at my words but I did hear his words as he left the room.

"I know that you didn't intentionally do anything wrong," I smile as the door opens to the room.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY THOSE WERE MINE!" Gojyo yelled as he walked in, Goku trailing behind him.

"I didn't see your name on them you Pervy Water-Sprite," Goku retaliates. I open my eyes and frown glaring in their direction.

"If you two don't shut the fuck up now I will have Sanzo fucking shoot you both in the ass," I say weakly as I sit up. They look at me with wide eyes and shut up. Hakkai walks into the room and instantly looks over at me and rushes over.

"Are you alright? The inn keeper said some demons pulled you out of the inn and then ten minutes later a tall red-headed demon brought you back and you were unconscious." Hakkai asks sitting where Kougaiji had been seconds before.

"I'm fine. Had it not been for Kougaiji then I'm not too sure where I would be or my condition."

"Kougaiji saved you?" Hakkai asked confused.

"Yeah the demons that kidnapped me ran into him on their way out of town and Kougaiji saved me. My guess was him and Dokugakuji had come to the village hoping to fight with Sanzo, because Kou told him to go wait for him and they would fight the Sanzo party another day." I explain. Hakkai nods.

"Well I got you some medicine from the village doctor so hopefully you should feel better within the next day or two," Hakkai says handing me some juice and the medicine. I smile and take it while washing it down with my juice.

"Thank you Hakkai. Do you think you can get Goku and Gojyo to keep quiet so I can sleep?" I ask. Hakkai and I look over at them and see they are being really quiet while playing cards.

"Whatever you said to them before I entered the room seems to have done the trick," Hakkai smiles.

"Alright, it's nap time for this one," I say handing Hakkai what remains of my juice and lay back on the bed to sleep.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** For some reason the function on FF that lets you edit your work before putting them up is pissing me off. It keeps doing the opposite of what I want it.

**Sanzo:** We hope you enjoyed it.

**Goku: **-walks in and looks around-

**JJ-Jefferu: **GOKU -glomps the youngest Sanzo Party member- I have missed you

**Goku:** -hugs JJ- I have missed you too. Sanzo do you have any food.

**Sanzo:** -thrusts stir-fry into Goku's face and drags JJ away-

**Gojyo: **Yeah umm..Please Review, JJ would like some feed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu: **I figured since I was on an updating rampage I would update this too.

**Goku: **That stir-fry was amazing. Your dad is a great cook.

**JJ-Jefferu: **I know! I love his cooking. I'm going to miss it in a year –frowns-

**Sanzo: **-walks in and sees a sad JJ- What did you do to her monkey. –pulls out banishing gun-

**JJ-Jefferu: **-puts hands on the gun- He did nothing. I'm just sad that in less than a year I will be on my own in the world with my sister.

**Sanzo: **-puts away gun- Oh –hugs JJ- Monkey do the disclaimer

**Goku: **Yes Sanzo. JJ-Jefferu does not own Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, or Saiyuki Reload Gunlock; she does however own the plotline, Akira, the laptop used to write this and the music that inspired her.

**Akira: **Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Yeah I totally meant for this to Happen.**

Looking at my surroundings I concluded that I was lost. How, I wasn't too sure. All I did was leave the camp site to take a walk, Goku and Gojyo's fighting was giving me a headache. It had been a few weeks since we last encountered Kougaiji and co. Sanzo had noticed my hesitance in fighting them, especially Kougaiji. He didn't say anything but I believe he knew that eventually I would crack and tell him what went on between me and Kougaiji. The forest was kind of scary, it had gotten dark while I was walking and that lead to me getting lost. I sigh and sit down on a rock. I am so hopeless when it comes to directions.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," a voice says behind me. I groan and hit my hand onto my face. Seriously, why does it seem every time I'm in trouble I run into them.

"Looks like someone is lost," a child like voice says. I turn and look at them.

"Yes I have a horrible sense of direction, even here, it seems." I mumble looking away from them. I knew as soon as I looked at Kougaiji I would blush. I was in the same thing he saved me a few weeks back.

"Always getting yourself into trouble, Kira?" Kougaiji asks walking up to me.

"I guess trouble just follows me around." I joke. Kougaiji looks at me seriously.

"It seems you attract it especially traveling with the Sanzo party," he states. I look at him, straight in the eyes, he was being serious.

"You think that by traveling with my brother and his friends that I'm constantly in danger?" I ask standing up, lessening the height distance between us.

"Yes I do. I think you would be much safer with us." Kougaiji says seriously. A set of gasps causes me to look past Kougaiji and see my brother and the others. I groan and close my eyes. Just what I needed to happen.

"What was that Kougaiji," Sanzo says stepping forward and closer to us. Kougaiji turns to him and stares at him.

"I think Kira would be safer with us than with you," Kougaiji repeats. Sanzo twitches.

"Why would you care about her safety?" Sanzo asks stopping in front of Kougaiji. If I was sitting at a table then I would be banging my head on said table, but I wasn't and that wasn't the case.

"Why does it seem that you don't?" Kougaiji accuses. Oh shit, he was not saying that Sanzo didn't care.

"What," Sanzo growls putting out his gun.

"Well think about it. I have saved her twice. Once when she was distracted and the other because you let her talk you into leaving her alone when she was _sick_, and you let her walk away from your camp wearing barely anything at all. Someone or something could have taken advantage of her in her lost state." Kougaiji retorts. Sanzo twitches again and points his gun at Kougaiji and cocks it. I move in between them. Sanzo's gun was now pointed at my chest as I stood facing him.

"Please stop fighting." I whisper looking at Sanzo with sad eyes. He glares over my shoulders and lowers his gun.

"You have three minutes and then we are leaving," Sanzo says as he turns and walks over to Hakkai. I lower my head and turn towards Kougaiji.

"Please don't pick a fight with him over my safety. It's a very touchy subject for him, Kou. He feels that he has failed as it is, because he couldn't protect me once. He thinks that I will disappear again." I sniffle, remembering when Sanzo told me how horrible he felt after running off. Kougaiji grabs my chin and makes me look at him. Tears were exiting my eyes.

"What do you mean by disappear?" He asks worried. I try to smile but my facial muscles just couldn't seem to smile, I was too sad.

"I can't tell you now, there isn't enough time. But the next time we meet, unless you are coming after Sanzo, I will sit down and tell you everything. That includes all of my dreams lately." I say sadly to him. He nods and pulls me to him. I grip his shirt and cry into his chest. I didn't like the fact that Sanzo could have easily killed him just now.

"Ssh, please stop crying." He whispers and rubs my back trying to calm me.

"You could have died Kou; I can't stand to see you in pain." I whisper pulling back looking at him.

"I won't die that easily Key, besides," he leans next to my ear so prying ears couldn't hear. "We still have to make a child before I would even think about dying." He unwraps his arms from me and steps back and glares in Sanzo's direction and abruptly turns and leaves with the rest of his group.

"You have some major explaining to do," Sanzo says as we head back to camp. I sigh, it was time I told Sanzo everything.

**~!~!**

Sitting down in front of the fire was calming. I was grateful that Sanzo waited until everyone was asleep to question me.

"What was that about Kira? Being friendly with the enemy? What the hell?" Sanzo lets out in one breathe. I stare at the fire.

"Remember my dream I had the second month I was with you guys," I hear a soft 'yes'. "Well it was about a peaceful time, when there was no more heading west or fighting. You were happy, Hakkai was happy, everyone was happy. Hakkai was expecting a child with," I stop unsure I would like the reaction to the rest of my tale.

"With who,"

"Yaone, "I look over at Sanzo he seemed to be thinking.

"I can see that but what does that have to do with you and Kougaiji?" Sanzo asks. I let out a breath of air.

"Well in that same dream I had a child. A half-breed, his name was Kai," I smile at the image. "He looked just like his dad. He ran up to me in a field of flowers and demanded me to follow him home, calming his daddy was home. I allowed him to pull me to a house, which I assumed was ours, and Kougaiji stepped out and walked up to me." I stop.

"So you had a dream that you and Kougaiji would be together and have a child." I nod, he laughs. "What delusion have you been living in Kira. There is no way that is possible. He is dead set of taking the scripture from me and using it to resurrect his father. There is no way he would suddenly stop his quest and settle down with you." Sanzo says, my heart sinks, he had no faith. No faith that people can change, that love changes a person. He didn't have any faith what so ever. He only believed in facts.

"You are wrong," I whisper. "He has already begun to change. He saved me because he wanted to, not because he had to." I stand up, turn to my tent and walk over to it. I stop just before I enter. "You have no faith in others, or yourself. You are so quick to believe that no one can change, yet it happened around you. I am not the same trouble-making girl I was when we were kids Kouryuu. Hakkai only killed those demons to avenge his love. Goku is not a heartless demon who goes around just killing people, even when you take off his limiter. Sure he's out of control but the only people he _kills_ are those demons who cause you immediate harm, deep down inside he knows who to kill and who not. He many hurt Gojyo, Hakkai, you, and possible me but he would never kill us. And Gojyo he has changed his just isn't something you can see. They all have some kind of faith in something, just like I do. You lack that aspect, which is your downfall." I enter my tent and left Sanzo to think about my words, unknowingly three very nosy people heard my last bit of words.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Faith: Something you believe in. Well I thought I would throw in something that relates to the title of the story. I have done that in one other story and I liked the line.

**Sanzo: **-drags JJ away-

**Goku: **-staring at where the author was- What?

**Hakkai: **Goku don't worry about it. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**JJ-Jefferu: **-adjust Nexus shirt and smiles- I am a closet Nexus fan.

**Sanzo: **Um wrong story?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Dude it doesn't matter if it's a wrestling fic or a Saiyuki one… I still would like to randomly announce it to the world.

**Sanzo: **Ok whatever –shrugs-

**Goku: **-bounces into room on an exercise ball-

**JJ-Jefferu: **Um Goku where did you find that?

**Goku: **-shrugs- I don't know.

**Hakkai: **Um can we just get on with life?

**JJ-Jefferu: **Disclaimer than Hakkai?

**Hakkai: **Of course. JJ-Jefferu does not own Saiyuki, Reload, or Reload Gunlock; she does however own the plotline, the original characters and the laptop used to write this installment. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: This isn't Goodbye.**

Sanzo and I haven't spoken since the other night in the forest. Hell he hasn't even looked in my direction and it's been two weeks. I was starting to believe that he hated me now and I vowed that I wouldn't trouble him or the others past this village. The village was coming into view. Goku was sleeping and Gojyo was just staring at the vast desert we were riding through. Sanzo was possibly sleeping but I couldn't be for sure. He was always so hard to tell. I sigh. A nudge to my left arm told me Gojyo wanted to talk. I look over at him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Kitten," he asks, I let him calling me Kitten slide and nod.

"Yes. I think it would be best if I wasn't slowing you four down anymore than I already have been since I got here. Besides with me gone things should return back to normal." I say putting my head on his lap. He begins to pet me. My once blue and green hair was now back to its original blonde color. Now people didn't need to be told that Sanzo and I were siblings, they could tell.

"There's nothing we can do to change your mind?" Hakkai asks looking back.

"No there isn't. All I've caused is trouble since I got here. Hell I can't even help you fight when it comes to Kougaiji's group. I'm just a liability that you would be better off without. Besides it's not like I'm important for this journey. I'm only slowing you four down." I say and close my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Gojyo is shaking me. I yawn as I open my eyes and then stretch. Sanzo was nowhere to be seen, I felt my heart sink. He was the only one who didn't know of my decision to stay here and not go on with them.

"Don't worry he'll come around." Hakkai says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shake his head.

"I don't think he will. He hasn't spoken a word to me since that night, let alone look at me. He really does hate me now. I'm sorry, excuse me," I run off from the group, tears falling from my eyes. I just kept running. It hurt knowing that the one person whose opinion matter to you hated you. The one person who knows the most about you can no longer stand you. I finally stopped running when my legs were screaming at me. They had been over used and not properly stretched. I sat down against a building and stared at the sky. It was such a nice day.

"Are you alright Miss," an elderly voice asks. I look over to my left and see an elderly woman who, from the looks of it, was on her way back from shopping. I wipe the tears from my eyes and nod.

"Yes I am. Just upset is all," I reply to her.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll fix you something to eat." She asks.

"I couldn't do that. I have to be on my way, I need to find a place to work and a place to sleep," I say standing up and dusting myself off.

"How about this you come with me and I'll give you both a job and a roof over your head," I smile and nod. Not realizing that following the old lady home would turn out to not be a great idea.

(Sanzo Party)

"How could you Sanzo," Goku says almost yelling at the monk, who was sitting in a chair reading the news paper.

"What did I do now you stupid monkey," Sanzo replies not really interested in an argument with the demon.

"It's because of you Kira felt she couldn't stay with us," Goku says tearing up while he was talking. He was very fond of the older woman; he looked up to her and saw her as a sister. Then one night was all it took for Sanzo to hate her, and all because she spoke the truth.

"Goku calm down," Hakkai tries to calm him down. Goku looks up at Hakkai and shakes his head. Sanzo looked up from his paper and at the monkey.

"What are you talking about Goku?" Sanzo asks setting his paper down. Goku glares at him.

"You have been giving her the silent treatment since she told you the truth." Sanzo's eyes widen a bit. "She told us the other night once we reached this village that it would be goodbye. That she wasn't going to continue traveling with us because she felt like she was a burden."

"Kira is gone?" Sanzo says slowly letting the words sink in.

"Yeah and it's your fault Sanzo," Gojyo says speaking up for the first time. Sanzo's eyes widen.

"She's in trouble," he stands up and grabs his things and heads to the door.

"How do you know?" Hakkai asked it was something that had been bothering him since the night Kira got sick. Sanzo stopped and stared at the door in front of him.

"We are siblings. The priests at the temple didn't want anyone to know that a lady dropped her daughter off on the temple steps and Kuumyo Sanzo picked her up and brought her in as his own. Then the next day found a baby boy, the same age, about to drown in the river. Kira is my twin and it's just a connection we have. I've always been able to sense when she was in danger." Sanzo says and then walks out the door. Hakkai and the others exchange looks then follow him out.

(Kira)

I felt something not right as soon as I stepped into this lady's house. A shiver went down my spine, and I knew I wasn't cold. I had on my regular black cargo pants, tank top, long sleeved shirt and my button up long sleeved shirt. The door snapped shut as I walked fully into the house. I turn and came face to face with a human wearing glasses smirking. He looked vaguely familiar but I was having a hard time trying to place him. He stepped closer to me and the light hit him showing that he was smoking and had a bunny doll in his hands. My eyes widen with recognition.

"Ah I see you do know who I am," he asks coming closer to me. I take a step back. "You know you aren't every easy to get alone. There were so many opportunities for this encounter but there was always someone around. This time there is no big brother to save you or Lord Kougaiji." My eyes widen when he mentioned Kougaiji and my back hit the wall. I was trapped; there was no way out of this room.

"What do you want with me?" I question as he steps right in front of me, blocking any chance I had of making a run of it.

"I just want to see what's so special about a mere human that has Kougaiji and the Sanzo party so protective of. You made such a sudden appearance 6 months ago. There was a disturbance the day you came to be with the Sanzo party. Then out of nowhere Kougaiji is protecting you and saving you. I have been dying to meet you. The last time we had a meeting set up, Kougaiji killed my men." My eyes widen.

"You were behind me being kidnapped while I was sick," I gasp. He nods.

"Clever. And since you and brother dearest are on such bad terms I thought it was a perfect opportunity to have a nice friendly chat with you. So I had my grandmother run into you on her way back from the market and bring you here." Ni brings his hand up to my face and caresses it. I growl and go to push him away but he grabs my hands.

"Not so fast there darling."

(Kougaiji's Group) 

"Why are we here Kou?" Dokugakuji asks walking slightly behind his leader.

"Ni has been acting very strange lately and he left the castle. I want to know what he's up to." Kougaiji says and heads to Ni's known location. He had family in this village, granted it was only his grandmother; it was the first place they would start. Along the way towards Ni's grandmother's place they see the Sanzo party up a head looking around.

"I wonder what they are looking for," Yaone asks. Kougaiji looks around the group hoping to spot Kira but doesn't see her; he becomes worried and heads over to them.

"Damn it. Where could she be," Gojyo says right as Kougaiji and the others get up to them. Sanzo sees Kougaiji and immediately questions him.

"Where is she?" Sanzo says stepping up in front of Kougaiji.

"Where is who?" Kougaiji asks back slightly confused.

"My sister," Kougaiji's eyes widen.

"She's missing?" Sanzo nods.

"She ran off earlier crying and then Sanzo got a bad feeling and none of the villagers have seen her and we are sure she ran off in this direction," Hakkai says stepping up next to Sanzo and nods to Yaone.

"Ni," Kougaiji says with wide eyes.

"What?" Everyone asks together. Kougaiji shakes his head.

"Dr. Ni came to this village on the same day you five just happened to be here. I don't think it just happened. He knew you would be here and," Kougaiji stops and his eyes widen. "She's in danger," Kougaiji says. "Follow me," he sprints off back in the direction he was originally going.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed the new installment. –is staring at the TV-

**Hakkai:** She is a bit sidetracked by everything.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -walks away- Bye bye.

**Sanzo:** -walks after her-

**Goku:** What just happened?

**Hakkai:** I'm not sure. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have nothing really to say for once. I have been abandoned and don't care for once. I own nothing but my Orignal characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Truce.

So not only was I being pinned to a wall by a scientist. He seemed to be very perverted and being a bit touchier then I was used to.

"Get the hell off of me and stop touching me," I struggle against him. He was far stronger than he seemed. Was he really human or was it he did something to himself.

"Keep struggling and I might do something you won't like," he says instantly my struggling stops and my eyes widen. "Aww why did you stop, I was enjoying myself." The sounds of a door being kicked open shifted his attention from me and to the door of the house. The first person I saw was Kougaiji; he was quickly followed by my brother. I smiled, he did still care.

"Let her go Ni," Kougaiji growls getting into attack position. Ni smiles and pulls me off the wall and in front of him.

"Why would I do that? I know none of you would risk her life." Nii says and pulls me closer to him. My eyes widen as I felt something on my lower back. Gross, I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Let her go and I'll consider sparing your life," Sanzo says pulling out his banishing gun. Ni just laughs.

"Now you care about her?" He continues to laugh. Kougaiji looks over at Sanzo with a questioning look.

"Oh that's right your groups haven't crossed paths since the forest." Ni says. Sanzo glares at him.

"Sanzo here has been giving his little sister here the silent treatment. All because she spoke her mind and what she said was true," Nii says. I look down at the floor, yeah thanks for reminding me.

"You can't be telling the truth." Kougaiji states glaring at Ni as if what he said was a lie.

"He is," I whisper looking up. "I told Sanzo what happened and my thoughts and he hasn't spoken to me since," I hated admitting that aloud. It hurt more saying it aloud than thinking it.

"This is just so great. Both the mighty Sanzo and Lord Kougaiji are so concerned over one measly human girl. What is the world coming to?" Nii laughs and his grip on me lessens. I take that as a chance to get out of his arms. I pull my arms forward and then slam then hard into his stomach. Just for a second he lets go, and in that second I sprint over to Kougaiji and grab his arm. "Stupid bitch," Nii says looking up at me. I cling to Kougaiji's arm. This causes him to smile. "I see what's going on here. I'll leave for now, but know this I would be very careful with the girl," and with that Ni is gone. I let out a breath and look up at Kougaiji. He looks down at me and I can see that he is relieved that I was by his side than where I was a few seconds ago.

"I'm glad that is over. I'm so stupid," I mumble into Kougaiji's chest as he pulls me into a hug.

"You are not stupid," he says looking down at me. I shake my head and look up at him.

"Yes I was. I got a bad feeling from her and I still went with her."

"Kira are you alright?" Sanzo's voice asks. I turn and look at my brother and nod.

"I'm fine now that the both of you came. How did you know where to find me?" I ask pulling back from Kougaiji. "Or that I was even in trouble?"

"I always know when you are in trouble Key, besides had it not been for Kougaiji who knows what would have happened to you." Sanzo explains. I look at Kougaiji and smile.

"Thank you both."

"You don't have to thank us. It's our job to protect you," Kougaiji says and it causes me to blush and look away.

"Kira you are not staying here in this village. You are staying with us." Sanzo says sternly, looking at me as if daring me to defy him.

"But," I start but Sanzo's glare told me not to argue. A thought accrued to me and I look back at Kougaiji. "You aren't here to fight my brother are you?" I ask him. He shakes his head no. I smile. "Good then you are coming with me and talking," I turn to Sanzo. "Please don't be angry at me anymore." I look down.

"I wasn't angry with you Key; I just didn't know how to react. What you said was the truth, I had no faith in anything, but after what just happened I'm willing to go on a little faith." Sanzo starts looking at me then he turns his gaze to Kougaiji. "What do you say about a truce?"

"I would say I accept," I smile at them both. I hug Sanzo and then return to Kougaiji's side.

"I'm going to a restaurant to eat. I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving." Everyone laughs.

"ME TOO LET'S GO," Goku shouts jumping in the air. We all exit the house and make our way to some place to eat. I was walking a bit from our extended group. I really have caused nothing but problems since I got here. They don't deserve all of this.

_Always thinking that you aren't as good as others, why don't you just let go and have a bit of fun huh, Akira?_

I stop walking. Maybe I should just let go. She had a point. I was always thinking everyone was better than me. That anyone who was near me deserved more than me, that I wasn't worthy.

"Kira?" a voice calls. I look up and notice Kougaiji had stopped and was looking at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I smile and nod. I then start walking towards him. When I reach his side I grab his hand and start walking. This would be the first day of the rest of my life.

* * *

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**JJ-Jefferu: **Woah, it has been a while since I've updated this. I have been apologizing for most of my updates lately. I have been spacy on updating my stories.

**Sanzo:** At least your talking this chapter. The last chapter you were not talking. Just gave a basic one sentence response.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I was not having a pleasant week ok? Bite me.

**Sanzo:** -steps closer- Ok.

**Goyjo: **Woah, get a room?

**Kougaiji:** Anyway, JJ-Jefferu does not own Saiyuki nor anything you know for certain isn't hers she does however own Akira, the plotline, and the laptop used to write this.

**Akira:** Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Doubts?**

Kougaiji and the others had been with us for a few days. I sat down and explained to Kougaiji what happened in the past. I told him anything and everything, including how where I was for the last 11 years of my life. Where I was, I had apparently been in a different plane of existence and how Saiyuki was a show there and I knew a lot about everyone from that. Surprisingly he took everything well, he even said he was going to help us defeat his father. Or rather keep his father from being brought back. He still wanted his mother released but something had changed within him and it wasn't what he wanted most anymore. I sigh as I sat on the bed watching the others playing cards. I sucked at them and had been kicked out not too long after the first hand. The only card games I could play were go fish, war, 21, or speed. Anything else and I was like a small child trying to solve college level math problems. Trust me it really sucked. Everyone was in our room expect for Kougaiji and Yaone. I felt a bit envious, but I can't say that it's jealously I was feeling. I knew in my heart that Kougaiji only cared for Yaone like a sister, or close friend. That he cared for me like a lover, that he loved me. Or at least would grow to love me. I knew that I already loved him. I yawn catching Sanzo's attention.

"Why don't you go to sleep Kira?" I glance out the window, it was a bit late, but I didn't want to sleep yet. I hadn't seen Kougaiji all day; since he started to travel with us I was feeling dependent on his company. He was the only one who would stay with me all day. It was weird depending on someone so much that you couldn't function without them. I had never been that way, unless I was scared.

"I'm not tired," I lie shrugging. Sanzo shoots me a look.

"We all know that is not the case," Hakkai says. I look over at him. I was unaware he was even paying attention to me and Sanzo. Sanzo was the closest to me; he was leaning against my bed. Hakkai was one of the farthest from me if not the farthest.

"I don't believe I asked you, now did I?" I snap shortly at him. I was a bit edgy.

"Go to sleep Akira or I will force you," Sanzo threatens sending me a glare, probably because I snapped at Hakkai. I didn't want to see how I would be forced to sleep. I roll my eyes and get out of the bed and grab my bag and head to the bathroom.

"Fine big brother, but after I take a shower." I close the bathroom door a bit harder than I met too. As soon as I made sure the door was locked I leant back against it and sighed. I felt drained all of a sudden. Staring in front of me I began to let thoughts fill my head. I was starting to doubt; that I didn't mean anything to Kougaiji, that I wasn't a burden to my brother, that I belonged in this world and not the one I was previously living in. Absent mindedly I begin to adjust the levels of the shower. Steam was starting to rise in the bathroom but I paid it no mind as I stripped down and then stepped into the shower.

~!~!

(With Sanzo)

"She's been in there a while," Hakkai comments looking up from his cards then to the door and finally at Sanzo. Sanzo was staring at the door, a look Hakkai couldn't quite place briefly crossed his face then it was gone.

"She probably fell asleep in the shower." Sanzo said sighing as he stood up. Just as he was making his way across the room towards where the bathroom door was the main door of the room opened. Sanzo stopped and turned to the door just as Yaone and Kougaiji entered. Kougaiji looked he lost a fight and Yaone was supporting him. "What the hell happened to you," Sanzo asked, turning completely towards the door with his back against the bathroom door. Kougaiji looked up at Sanzo.

"I went to see how far the progression of resurrecting my father was." Kougaiji response and looks around the room. His eyes looked like they were searching for someone.

"This is why it looks as if you got into a fight and had the shit beat out of you." Sanzo retorts. Kougaiji glares at Sanzo when their eyes lock again.

"Kousho found about my alliance with you and Ni told her why. So let's just say she was not too pleased that I was willing to give everything up for a mere human." Kougaiji says. "Speaking of humans, where is Kira?" Sanzo just shakes his head.

"It is none of your business. You need to rest, if she sees you now she may start blaming herself. "Sanzo explains. Kougaiji and Sanzo have a stare down before he huffs and leaves the room, with Yaone's help. Hakkai quickly follows them out of the room.

"He brought up a good point though. Kira has been in there for some time. Do you think you should go check on her?" Gojyo asks. Sanzo nods and turns back to the door. He tries to open it and notices that the door was locked. He sighs and picks the lock. Once he gets the door open and notice that the shower was still on but he didn't hear any movement from the shower.

"Akira," Sanzo asks step closer to the shower. He still hears nothing so he walks over to the edge of the shower and moves back the curtain. Resting against with her back against the wall, sitting down in the shower was Kira passed out. Sanzo sighs and picks up her up after grabbing a towel to wrap her in. "Told you to sleep little sister. Now what am I supposed to do with you," Sanzo shakes his head and shed's his priest robe and wraps it around her and then proceeds to enter into the main room. All heads turn to the door as Sanzo exits it.

"How is she?" Dokugakuji asks, looking concerned.

"She's fine. She should have just gone to sleep when I told her too instead of taking a shower." Sanzo says placing the sleeping blonde into her bed.

* * *

**Akira:** Kou you asshole -glares at Kougaiji-

**Kougaiji:** What did I do -is confused-

**Akira: **Did you miss what happened in this story?

**JJ-Jefferu:** -jumps in before a fit happens- Calm down, sheesh you get to spend the whole day with him in the next chapter.

**Akira:** -glares at authoress-

**Sanzo:** -walks in and kidnapps JJ-Jefferu and leaves-

**Goyjo: **Anyone notice how he always steals her away?

**all nod.**

**Akira:** Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**JJ-Jefferu: **I figured since this is the only story that I have a sufficient amount of chapter's prewritten so I am updating.

**Sanzo:** That and she wants to update something.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Shut up. I am in a writing mood. Besides in two weeks I finish up school, and will be swallowing my pride, maybe. I'm not too sure though. I need to start saving up money and that entails a job.

**Gojyo: **That doesn't sound so bad.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -glares at the stupid red haired water-sprite- Shut the fuck up Gojyo; I don't like the only two choices I have until I get my license. I mean I guess I could but how does that work on a resume: Working at a place for between 1 and 3 months then quitting?

**Hakkai: **That is a good point. Maybe you'll end up liking it.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-glares at Hakkai- Just shut up. I'll ask next time I'm there.

**Akira:** Please enjoy this update.

**Goku:** Dude you forgot the disclaimer!

**JJ-Jefferu:** You do it monkey boy!

**Goku:** Ok –smiles- JJ does not own anything related Saiyuki related, however she owns Akira, the plot, laptop used to write. She doesn't own too much. Has less than 100 bucks to her name. So there is no way she is making a profit from this.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Gathering Supplies with Kougaiji.**

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that I was in my bed and wearing my brother's robe and under it I was wrapped in a towel. My eyes widen as I bolt up in my bed and look around. Sanzo was leaning up against the wall on his bed, sleeping. Gojyo and Dokugakuji were asleep on the table that was in the middle of the room. Goku was face first into his bed snoring and Hakkai was just exiting the bathroom. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Good morning Kira. Did you sleep well?" Hakkai asks walking towards me. I shrug.

"I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have if I woke up in bed. Did Sanzo get me?" I ask putting my feet over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Yes, he was very worried about you. Do you have a habit of falling asleep in the shower? Or just ignoring Sanzo?" Hakkai asks sitting down at the table, it was a bigger table.

"A little of both, haven't you noticed that I sleep in weird and unusually place? Besides if I always listened to big brother than I wouldn't be me," I say stretching and looking around for my bag. "Where is my bag?" I ask, not seeing my bag anywhere in the room.

"I think it's still in the bathroom. I moved a bag while I was in there earlier." I smile at Hakkai as I head over to the bathroom.

"Thank you Hakkai," I walk over to the bathroom and make my way into it. I lock the door as I close the door. I shed off Sanzo's robe and grab my bag off of the floor. I rummage through it looking for something different from my normal attire. I had accumulated a few other outfits during our trip. I was tired of my regular pants so I had bought a few skirts; they ranged in color and length. I pull out my light blue ruffled skirt. It stopped just a bit above my mid-thigh. I shed my towel and pulled on my under garments. After pulling on my skirt I notice that it seem to have shrunk and pulled out a pair of black short shorts. After getting my skirt on I begin to look for a shirt to accompany it. I pulled out a black spaghetti strapped shirt and my blue button up shirt. I smiled as I looked at my reflection. My hair had grown at a rapid rate since I arrived here and was now resting just below my breasts. If you looked carefully enough you could still see some traces of the blue and green hair dye. I kind of missed the colors, now it was obviously that Sanzo and I were siblings. Sanzo had confessed that we were indeed twins and the story behind that.

"Akira is everything alright in there?" Hakkai asks knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine Hakkai I was just lost to my thoughts," I ask and open the door smiling up at him. He smiles back at me.

"Well you look well relaxed. Plan on just going out and exploring the town?" I nod.

"Yeah I have nothing better to do and we aren't leaving until tomorrow morning." I explain and run a hand through my hair. I was still unsure if I wanted to pull it back or leave it down.

"So you are going to spend the day with Kougaiji?" Hakkai says. I nod and exit the bathroom.

"Yes, I need to make sure we get extra cigarettes. Can't have Sanzo getting mad for lack of smokes can we?" I ask heading back over to my bed grabbing my boots as I sit down.

**~!~!~**

It was so peaceful outside. The sun was high in the sky and the wind was blowing. I smiled and took a minute to stop, just to let the breeze hit me.

"Are you alright?" Kougaiji asked stopping a few feet in front of me and turning towards me.

"I'm great," I smile at him and walk over to him. I grab his hand and begin heading towards a restaurant.

"Slow down, you don't have to drag me." Kougaiji says I stop pulling him along. I go to drop his hand but his tightens around mine. "I didn't say I didn't want to hold your hand," we pause in our steps.

"Kou, where were you yesterday?" I ask as we started walking again.

"I went to see how far along the revival was. Apparently Ni told her about you and she wasn't too keen on letting me leave." Kougaiji starts. I nod telling him I was listening. "Had Yaone not have been there with me I'm not too sure what would have happened, if I would have returned."

"Is that why you have some wounds that you are trying to cover up?" I ask as we enter. He nods looking ashamed. I smile at him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I was just worried about you. I hadn't seen you all day yesterday. I know it's wrong, but l was having doubts." I say looking away from Kougaiji and around the small business we just entered. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when they saw us enter. Judging by the few, if any, humans it wasn't usual to see a human and a demon enter here together.

"You had doubts?" He asks ignoring the people inside the restaurant. I nod.

"I know there is nothing going on between you two, but you do seem to favor Yaone." I answer looking down at the table we had just sat at. I begin to hear whispers.

"Isn't that a demon?"

"Why are they in here together?"

"Maybe she's a whore,"

"Isn't that Lord Kougaiji?"

"What is he doing with that human?"

"Maybe she's paying him to be her body guard,"

"Nah, he wouldn't be seen with a human,"

"I bet she's nothing but a no good whore, Lord Kougaiji would never waste his time on a mere human," I tense up. I didn't like the comments these people where making.

"Just ignore them Key," Kougaiji says placing his hand on my knee squeezing slightly in a reassuring manner. I nod refusing to look up. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hm," was my response.

"Please look at me," I look up at him. "Yaone is like a sister to me. I feel just as protective of her as I do Lirin. But it is not the same kind I feel towards you. Yours is different, unique, and special. No one else has the ability to make me feel the way you do,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Very colorful towards the end huh?

**Akira: **I am going to murder you in your sleep.

**JJ-Jefferu: **That would be a form of suicide.

**Goku:** -innocently- How is that a form of suicide?

**JJ-Jefferu: **-hits head with hand- Akira is one of my creations; therefore she is a part of me. Thus if she killed me, then she would die as well.

**Akira:** Fuck you JJ.

**JJ-Jefferu: **KOU COME GET YOUR WOMAN!

-Akira disappears-

**Sanzo: **Well that was slightly weird. –kidnaps JJ-

**Hakkai: **-sighs-

**Gojyo: **Why does he keep doing that?

**Hakkai: **No clue. Please review it would make JJ very happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**JJ-Jefferu: **Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just haven't felt like updating lately. So I'm updating two chapters of this today.

**Sanzo: **the authoressdoes not own anything Saiyuki reated, however she owns the plotline, OC's and anything else that you are not familiar with.

**Goku: **Please enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Um….We Have to what?**

I was a little uneasy returning to the hotel. Everywhere we went I was either called a whore or looked down on. It was rather annoying. Kougaiji tried to comfort me by placing his arms around me as we ventured around the small town, but all that did was cause more whispers by the towns people. I noticed as we were walking around that there seem to be a slightly high demon population in comparison to the human. I was worried that we might run into some trouble because of this. Though it seemed that everything was fine, the wave, or whatever the hell it was, didn't seem to affect the demons of this town. Maybe they were just stronger? Who knows but as soon as we reached our hotel rooms and I walked into the one I was sharing with my brother and friends I let out the biggest breathe. Sanzo looked at me over the top of his newspaper. Does anyone know where the hell he finds those? I sure as hell don't, and trust me I tried looking for them when I first started traveling with them.

"Have a nice outing?" Sanzo asks looking back down at his paper.

"Expect for the whispers everywhere we went. It was nice," I say sitting on my bed and take my boots off, pulling my feet into my body. Looking around the room I notice that it was only Sanzo, myself, and Kougaiji in the room. "Where are the others?" I ask curiously. Sanzo again looks up from his paper and shots me a look.

"They went out. They split into pairs: Goku and Lirin went off to find food, Hakkai and Yaone went off to get supplies, while Gojyo and Dokugakuji went off somewhere. I stopped paying attention when Hakkai told me where he was going. What do you mean by whispers?"

"So I take it Goku didn't tell you where he was going, you just guess?" I ask, he nods and then looks back done at his paper. Must be one interesting paper, "Apparently humans and demons aren't seen too often together around here, or at least not like how Kou and I were. So majority of our time out people thought I was a whore." Sanzo looks up from his paper looking at me with a raised eye bow and looking over his glasses at me. He sat down his newspaper and stood up.

"You don't look like a whore to me." Sanzo says walking over towards me. "But then again I could be mistaken. You are wearing something that is a bit revealing. So I can see why they would think that." Sanzo says jokingly, I hope.

"Now Sanzo just because I decided to wear something different doesn't mean I am a whore," I say getting defensive and moving onto my knees, bringing myself closer to my brother. He puts his hands up in defense.

"Calm down Kira. I was only joking, can't you learn to take a joke." Sanzo puts his hands into his robes, probably looking for his cigarettes. "Damn," he mumbles and walks over towards the door. "I'm going to head got to get some more smokes. You two stay here. If you decide to go back out into the town you should leave a note." Sanzo shuts the door. I yawn as I lean back onto the bed. The bed shifts, looking over I see that Kougaiji was laying down on the bed now.

"Are you okay?" I ask Kougaiji. He looked to be deep in thought. Silence consumes the room for about 3 minutes and I move closer to Kougaiji so that I'm looking directly down at his face.

"There's something we need to talk about," Kougaiji says looking into my eyes. I tilt my head to the side, confused. What was going on?

"Is there something wrong Kou?" was I right to worry yesterday? No we talked about that, so it can't be that. Kougaiji sighs and pulls me down next to him on the bed.

"In a sense yes," he sighs and pulls me so my head is resting on him chest. "You know how demons, go through a heat cycle once or twice a year?"

"Yes, what about it," I ask looking up at him. He was staring at the ceiling.

"I enter my heat cycle in a few days." He breathes out, glancing down at me. Wait, I think I'm still missing something.

"How did you deal with it in the past?" I ask pulling myself off his chest and leaning on my arms, staring down at him.

"Doku would lock me in my room and Yaone would keep any females in the castle away." I nod, understanding that.

"Then what's the problem? Can't we still do that now? I mean sure we'd have to go find a cave or someplace to lock you up for a few days. Yaone, Lirin, Goku, Hakkai and I could stay here until it was over," I reply. The look on his face changes from a calm look to a more annoyed looked. So there was still something I'm not getting. "Unless there is something I am still failing to see. If so please enlighten me. I don't want you to get mad at me." I pull myself into a sitting position and move back from Kougaiji. He mimics my actions.

"I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed, not at you. You obviously don't know everything about when a male demon goes into heat. Though I could do what you have suggested, there is an easier alternative to me having to be locked up."

"Then please further expand my knowledge on a demon's heat cycle. I don't want to continue being ignorant" I plead. I really wanted to understand how there was an easier way.

"Well typically a male demon uses his heat cycle to find a mate. That is why certain demons have what's called a Mating Season. They use this time to find a person, whether demon or human, who is suitable to their needs. "He explains. My eyes widen. I think I was getting where this was going. "And in order for a demon to take a mate they have to have sex with the other person and leave a mark on them. The mark usually comes from the male demon onto the female, usually a bite. It is also for life, so once we mate there is no leaving." Kougaiji stops talking and looks at me. My eyes were probably the size of the barrel of the banishing gun. Kougaiji leans towards me and touches my shoulder.

"So that is why you locked yourself away? You were not ready for a mate?" I ask him. He nods. "So I take it the easier way you are talking about is for us to have sex." Again he nods. That brought to mind a question. "I have a question. Something just occurred to me," I say moving closer to Kougaiji so I could lean against him.

"What is it?"

"Do you still go into heat once you are mated?" I look at Kougaiji's face. It became red for some reason.

"Um not exactly," he shifted.

"What do you mean by not exactly?" I say trying to get comfy against him.

"It's not the same thing then." I look at him confused and make a hand motion for him to continue. "We do not go into heat per say, we just become extremely horny and possessive of our mate. It is said that some males will take their mate far from people, even those he knows aren't a threat, and hide away with her until he calms back down." Now everything makes sense.

"So pretty much after you mate, for the rest of your life during the normal cycle you kidnap your mate and hide from everyone until it is over?" I ask just trying to make sure I was clear on what would happen at least once every year after Kougaiji marks me as his.

"Yes that is one way of putting it." Kougaiji says.

"Well you have to run this by my brother." Kougaiji shots me a look. I shrug. "We are doing this the right way,"

"What do you mean?" Kougaiji asks confused.

"Mating is like the demon process of getting married. Though there is no divorce or leaving." I explain.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me telling Sanzo?" Kougaiji was clearly confused on human traditions, not that I blame him. It's understandable; he is a demon after all.

"Sanzo is the only biological member of my family I have left. It is a human tradition that the husband, in your cause future mate, to ask for permission," I reply. His eyes widen at this.

"So I have to ask Sanzo for permission?" Kougaiji asks pulling me into a side-ways hug, or rather he put his arm around me and pulled me up against his body.

"Yes," is my simple reply, Kougaiji's face pales.

"Shit,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything Saiyuki related, only my original characters and the plotline.

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Sanzo's answer and new arrival?

It has been a few days since Kougaiji and I had our little conversation and we were getting back on the road. Before we left though Kougaiji and Sanzo had a little conversation. I believe that Sanzo was a little upset or at least mad at Kougaiji because he was not allowing me to ride with him. The last time we stopped Kougaiji was jittery and was slightly off. He nearly tried to kill Dokugakuji just for helping me after I tripped over a root in the forest. That further Sanzo's decision for letting me ride with Kougaiji.

_The forest was too narrow for Hakuryuu to drive through so we had to walk through the forest. There were trees everywhere and I was amazed at how beautiful everything looked. I was so absorbed in the scenery that I didn't see the tree root in front of me and I tripped forward toppling to the ground. Dokugakuji was the first one to get to me and he helped me up._

"_You should be more careful Kira, you don't know what could be out there," Dokugakuji says grabbing my hand pulling me to my feet._

"_I can't help it. It's so pretty," I explain once I'm completely on my feet. We hear a growl come from behind us. We turned to see Kougaiji right behind me and snarling at Dokugakuji. We were confused to what prompted Kougaiji's behavior. Though after a minute of Kougaiji snarling and growling at us I think Dokugakuji realized what was happening._

"_Kou you know I would never pose a threat to you." Kougaiji didn't stop growling so Dokugakuji stepped away from me. Kougaiji then seemed to calm down. I was lost the entire time._

I sigh for the millionth time. Listening to Gojyo and Goku arguing was not good for my sanity. I was just about to yell at them when Hakkai slammed on the brakes sending me flying forward hitting Sanzo's seat. I sit back and notice Sanzo was pulling his gun out. In front of Hakuryuu was a figure slumped forward holding their left side. It was a girl wearing a black skirt with stripped black and white socks and combat boots. Her shirt was white and hidden under a black jacket. My eyes widen recognizing the familiar black hair and dulling blue eyes as well as the clothing they wore. I jump from the back of Hakuryuu and sprint over to the figure.

"KIRA GET BACK HERE," Sanzo shouts at me. I ignore my brother and make it to the girl just as she falls forward. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I slowly sink to the ground with her, being careful of her wounds. Her blue eyes lock with my purple orbs.

"Key-Key," the faint voice of the girl in my arms whispers. I nod. I feel my eyes fill with tears.

"Sophie," I whisper back nodding.

"I was worried about you."

"Conserve your energy. Tell me later," I reply. "I'm going to get help, so don't mind my shouting," she nods. "HAKKAI GET OVER HERE NOW!" I scream. I hear three sets of footsteps coming my way but I never look up from Sophie.

"Oh my," Hakkai says bending down next to us. "She is badly injured. I will heal the major wounds as best as I can." Hakkai says and beings using his chi to heal my little sister.

"Kira," Sanzo's voice asks from behind Hakkai. I look up and tears are following from my eyes like a waterfall. "I take it you know her?" I nod and try to stop crying.

"Sanzo she is my little sister. I took care of her in my world. I don't see how she got here. Unless this is just like how I came to be back here," I barely manage to get out, my voice practically gone from crying.

"She will be fine with some rest Akira. Don't worry about her," Hakkai says as he steps back from us. I look down at her. Sophie's eyes were half open.

"Everything will be fine little one." I say right before both of our worlds go black.

**~!~!~**

When I awoke two hours ago I was told that Sophie was fine. Then I had to explain to everyone just who she was. Let's just say everyone was just as shocked as I was. We still didn't understand why she was here. I mean I belong here, but Sophie on the other hand doesn't, right?

"Ugh," Sophie's moan distracts me from my pacing and draws my attention away from my thoughts.

"Sophie," I rush over to her. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. She smiles.

"So she wasn't lying you are ok," Sophie says trying to sit up but winces. I help her sit up and prop her against the head board of the bed.

"Who was right?" I ask worried.

"She looked like the Merciful Goddess from Saiyuki," Sophie says. My eyes widen. She was involved in this as well?

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened Sof," I sit beside her on the bed.

"I was walking back from your apartment. Mom told me that Al needed to be looked after." I nod, Al was my puppy. "I was almost home and suddenly a bright light shone and then someone who resembled Kanzeon was in front of me. She told me that you were fine and to stop worrying. She then told me that she would take me to you. Again a bright light blinded me and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of a dirt road. I started walking and then was attacked by what appeared to be demons. I was injured badly but had to continue. I was being drawn to the direction I was going. The next thing I knew you were catching me and telling me everything would be fine." I sigh. Great so Kanzeon was behind this too. Why this time?

"Great, just great," I mumbled to myself as the door to the room opens. Sophie gasps and I look towards the door. Kougaiji was standing there looking uneasy. "Kou are you okay?" I ask standing up from the bed and heading towards Kougaiji. He shakes his head and staggers into the room. "KOU," I shout catching him before he falls. Footsteps echo through the hall heading for us. I look at my brother. "Sanzo what is wrong with Kou?" I ask scared. He was fine just an hour ago.

"He is almost ready for his cycle to begin," Dokugakuji says before Sanzo can. My eyes widen. Shit, why didn't he tell me? Then something made sense. When he was about ready to attack Dokugakuji it was because he saw him as a threat.

"Why didn't you tell me," I ask looking down at Kougaiji. He groans and looks at me.

"I didn't want you to worry plus Sanzo never gave me permission. So we need to find a place for me to hide away from you." Kougaiji says, his breathing started to speed up. I look over to Sophie. She was in shock.

"This is not good. Not only is Kougaiji about ready to rape me, but Sophie needs to be explained what is going on." I start to curse the heavens.

"Now, now, now Akira, there is no need to be so harsh," the voice of Kanzeon says from behind me. I turn and look at her.

"Well I'm sorry," I say sarcastically. She laughs.

"Sophie is here because we felt like she was needed here."

"So you made my mother lose both of her children?" I snarl. I was now getting pissed. Sophie was only 17 and our mom still needed her.

"She is in a coma in your world. You have even disappeared. In time it will become clear why she is here." With that she leaves. I growl.

"I hate that woman," Sanzo says at the same time I do. I look at my brother.

"Sanzo unless you give us your permission, we need to get Kou someplace where he can't escape." I say shifting Kougaiji's weight. His breathing had not slowed but seemed to increase.

"Are you sure you want to be with Kougaiji for the rest of your life Akira?" I nod.

"Yes Sanzo. I do,"

"Then you have my blessing." Kougaiji shifts as he hears that and looks up at me. I smile at him.

"Who is sharing a room with Kou?" I ask looking around the crowded room. Sanzo raises his hand.

"That would be me,"

"Well switch rooms with me. Don't question it. Doku help me get Kou into his room," I say.

"Key-Key," comes a voice from behind me. I turn towards Sophie.

"I will explain tomorrow little one. Please just rest now," I was the last one out of the room and I close the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update. **


	13. Chapter 13

**JJ-Jefferu: **It has been too long since I have updated. I apologize for the wait. This story only has 6 more chapters. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Price of Love.**

Just before I could open the door to Kougaiji's room a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn and look into the eyes of my brother.

"What is it Sanzo?" I ask.

"We are locking you in there. You do understand that. You will not be able to leave that room until we are sure that Kougaiji is out of heat. Dokugakuji said he would be able to tell." Sanzo says. I nod.

"I understand that. Which is why I know this room has a bathroom and you are giving me food to last for a couple of days." I turn back to the door and grab the handle. "I love him Sanzo. And if this is what helps him then by all means I will do it." I open the door and then walk in, shutting it behind me. The room was dark, not a single light was on and the window was boarded up so that Kougaiji couldn't escape, easily.

"Kou," I say trying to find him in the darkness. It is silent for a few seconds. I take a few steps towards the middle of the room and the next thing I know my back is making contact with the wall. "Ouch," I say stepping away from the wall trying to rub my back. He was really aggressive. Before I could even put more distance between me and the wall I found myself pinned to the wall. My wrists were grabbed and then trapped above my head and a hard body pressed against mine. I groan feeling hot skin against my exposed stomach. I was wearing clothes, I was wearing my typical sleeping clothes expect instead of my button up shirt I opted to wear a purple tank top. I didn't want to take the chances that my button up shirt would get ruined. "Koug-," but before I can finish saying his name a pair of warm lips covers mine. My eyes widen in shock then they slowly start to close. I felt my body begin to relax as the kiss intensified. Feeling his tongue running along the length of my lips I knew he wanted me to let him into my mouth, but I was feeling playful and daring so I didn't allow him access to my mouth. When I felt the grip on my wrists loosen I realized that being playful might not be such a good idea. Especially when the next thing I knew was Kougaiji had placed both his hands on butt, causing me to gasp. His tongue immediately entered my mouth. Kougaiji pulled me closer to him squeezed my butt and lifted me into the air. My legs found his waist instantly. Kougaiji pulled me flush against his body as we continued to make out. During our make out session I felt him moving. My guess he was heading towards the bed. A minute later my thoughts were answered when I felt my back come in contact with the soft sheets of the bed. My legs loosened their grip and eventually let go of his waist. We pulled back for air, both panting.

"Kira," Kougaiji say in a low growl.

"Yes Kou," I whisper back. Lust was beginning to take over my better judgment.

"You are positive this is what you want?" I nod, but I don't think he could see it because we just stayed there not moving for a few minutes.

"Yes Kou I am positive this is what I want. Though some lighting might help," I say. A second later the room was brought to life in the soft glow of candles. I glance around the room and notice they are surrounding the room and that both beds were pushed together in the center of the room.

"Is that better?" I nod and smile at him. His eyes looked like they were beginning to cloud over with lust but also love. I was wondering if my eyes were mirroring his. His lips again descend upon mine in a quick kiss. Then he begins to trail kisses down my neck. As he is kissing my neck he finds my weak spot and I let out a small moan. I can feel him smirk against my neck before he starts to suck on that one spot. I moan again then I bite my lip trying to keep quiet. Kougaiji sucks harder on my neck and grinds his pelvis into my hips, creating an unbelievable sensation. I let out a deep throated moan and grip his arms. After a few more minutes of this he stops sucking on my neck and starts kissing down my shoulder. I feel him move aside my strap trying to get better access to my skin. I close my eyes and get absorbed in his lips pressed against my skin. He growls and sits me up and strips me of my shirt. My face flushes as his eyes roam my naked torso. I go to move my arms to cover up but Kougaiji pins them above my head. "Now don't try to cover up. You'll be in less than that when we have sex, why so shy?" Kougaiji asks staring into my eyes.

"I've never done this before," I mumble looking away.

"Oh?" I nod. "Then I'll be gentle," Kougaiji says and his lips claim mine. His upper body presses into mine. His naked flesh was against mine. All that remained on either of us was my shorts and his pants.

"Can we skip foreplay Kou?" I ask when he pulls back. He nods.

"Just this once," I blush. I was not going to think about what would happen the next time we have sex. I was going to focus on the now. Suddenly my shorts are gone and his pants are. He looks me in the eyes as he positions himself at my entrance. "This is going to hurt, badly. I will be as gentle as I can," Kougaiji says. I nod.

"Go ahead." I say. Kougaiji thrusts into me. I bite my bottom lip as to not scream at the feeling of being torn apart. Once Kougaiji is in as far as he can go he stops moving. I was still biting my lip. I could feel it start to bleed.

"I'm sorry love," Kougaiji says as he kisses my lips. After a few minutes, I nod my head. Kougaiji takes this as his cue to move. At first it still hurt but the more he moved the better it began to feel. I start to moan. Kougaiji took this as a good sign and increased his thrusting. This continued on for a while. Anytime I gave any kind of encouraging sound Kougaiji would increase his speed. I slowly started to feel myself reach my peak.

"Kou," I moaned out instead of what I was trying to do.

"Kira," Kougaiji moaned out a second later.

"I," another moan escaped between words. "Am not sure how much longer I can hold out," I barely manage to let out before a loud moan escaped my lips. With those words Kougaiji increased his speed and brought his head down to the nock of my neck. I felt his teeth graze the skin then puncture it as he bit down on my neck. It created such a feeling inside of me that I felt my orgasm come and blood running down my shoulder and dropping onto the bed. Not too long after I came, I felt Kougaiji's warm seeds enter my opening. Kougaiji started to pant as he held himself above me, to keep from crushing me. I was breathing heavily and trying to regain control of my breathing. For a few seconds the only sounds that could be heard in the room were the sounds of our breathing.

"That was amazing," Kougaiji says and collapses next to me on the bed. I didn't have the energy to speak so I nodded, which was hard task in itself. "I love you Kira," Kougaiji says pulling me into his side.

"I love you to Kou," I yawn snuggling into his side and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you liked it. Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

**JJ-Jefferu: **I would say I'm sorry for not updating this story weekly when I have all but the last chapter written but then I'd be lying. At the moment this story has not been a priority and I'm having trouble with the last chapter. So in that regards I am sorry that it is taking so long between the updates but I want to finish writing this in general before I post the last three chapters up until the last chapter.

**Goku: **Isn't that a bit harsh?

**JJ-Jefferu:** Not really, why should I be sorry for not posting this weekly when I could have if I've had no desire and it's not a priority at the moment.

**Goku:**-staring blankly at author-

**JJ-Jefferu: **-rolls eyes- Anyway Akira will you please do the disclaimer?

**Akira:** Yes I will. **JJ-Jefferu** does not own Saiyuki or anything else that you may recognize. The only things she owns are: the plotline of this story, the laptop used to write this series, any of the Original Characters (includes myself and Sophie, along with the eventual baby(s)) and of course the clothes on her back.

**Gojyo: **What does her clothes have to do with anything?

**Akira:** She would be naked if she didn't have clothes.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -smacks Gojyo before he can say anything- Keep the perverted thoughts inside your head or I will cut off your-

**Sanzo: **-covers JJ's mouth- Please review. –pulls author out of the room-

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sophie Formally Meets The Sanzo Party and The Kougaiji Party.**

I groan as I roll over. I couldn't be sure what time it was seeing as the window was boarded up. I felt a bit of pain between my legs and sigh. I look over at Kougaiji. He was sleeping so peacefully. I sat up and moved my neck and pain shot through my neck. My hand goes up to my neck and I feel where Kougaiji bite me. It defiantly was raw and probably would not heal, not that I think it was supposed to. I pull the sheet with me as I get out of bed and make my way over to the bathroom. I strongly needed a bath. I smelled like sweat and I didn't like it. I sat on the toilet while I was waiting for the shower to warm up. My thoughts drifted to my sister. I wonder how she was taking everything.

"You're up early," Kougaiji says breaking me from my thoughts. I look over at him.

"How can you tell?" I yawn, standing up. I dropped the sheet as I stepped into the shower.

"I took the board off the window after you got up," Kougaiji says stepping into the shower with me.

"So I take it your over your heat now?" I ask as I begin to wash myself. Kougaiji takes the soap from me and begins to do it himself.

"Yes because I have satisfied my animalistic nature. Now for the remainder of the cycle I'll just be extremely horny." Kougaiji explains. I nod leaning back against him.

**~!~!~**

I glare at Kougaiji as we are sitting in the main room with everyone else. I was sorer now than I was when I got up. He just had to do it in the shower. He was ignorant to my glare though he was talking with Dokugakuji.

"Kira," Sophie's voice says from my right bringing me out of my thoughts. I stop glaring at Kougaiji and look over to her.

"Yes?" I ask her. We were the farthest from the group. Why? Simple Sophie was still freaked out by the whole concept of being in her favorite anime.

"Can you explain to me just how these two groups got together? Because I know damn well last time I checked anything on the anime they hated each other," Sophie asks glancing around the room. Her eyes kept lingering on Goku. No matter what direction in the room she was looking her eyes seemed to gravitate towards Goku. I was starting to think that her anime crush on Goku was what got her into this mess.

_Bingo, you figured it out in recorded time, Kira. I'm so proud of you._

'Not you again,' I say into my head. I was trying out a new way of communicating without seeming loco.

_Aww don't be so mean to me Akira. I was just enlightening you._

I roll my eyes and see that Sophie was looking at me strangely. I shake my head.

"How did the Sanzo party and the Kougaiji party became one?" Sophie nods. "Um it's my fault," I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Does it have anything to do with why you left me last night alone in a room with Sanzo while you "slept" in Kougaiji's room?" Sophie asks putting air quotes around slept. I nod.

"I had a promotion and after an incident the two groups became one. Again it was my fault. They had to save my ass," I say yawning again.

"Are they anything like in the anime?" Now it was making a bit more sense why she hadn't talked to anyone. She was afraid their personalities were exactly like in the anime.

"Not quite but it's pretty damn close." She nods. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone?"

"Okay," she says and stands up with me. I whistle. Everyone's attention snaps to me.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my little sister Sophie," I say smiling. Sophie stands next to me nervously.

"Hi, I'm Sophie." She says and does a quick wave. Everyone stared at her and then slowly started to introduce themselves to her, though it was a bit pointless seeing as she knew all their names. I'm glad I didn't have to go through that. I was relaxed and jumped at the sudden feeling of someone touching me. I look and see Sanzo standing next to me. He motions with his head towards the door I nod and follow him out into the hallway.

"You know why she's here don't you," Sanzo asks me. I look at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you?" He nods.

"I figured it out watching your sister." Sanzo states lighting up a cigarette.

"Kanzeon said Sophie's crush on Goku is what landed her here. So that means there is something that will happen to Goku and only Sophie can save him. She really is starting to get on my nerves," I say snatching Sanzo's cigarette away from him and putting it into my mouth.

"I didn't peg you for the smoking type," Sanzo says grabbing another cigarette from his pack and lighting it up.

"I don't, the only time I will is when I'm extremely stressed. Like today is the perfect day," I say taking a drag of the cigarette and exhaling into the air. It is quiet for a minute the only sounds that could be heard in the hallway was our breathing.

"Do you know anything of our past?" Sanzo asks out of nowhere.

"Are you talking about why Kanzeon calls you Konzen? Or our childhood at the temple," I ask finishing off the cigarette.

"The first one," I nod.

"Yeah I do. I think I'm in the same boat as you though. I may know why she calls all of you a different name but I think there's more to it that just that. I think the only reason she refers to me as Akira is because that was my name then as well," I explain. "I think I may have just picked up your habit big brother. Do you mind sharing those with me once in a while?" I ask him stepping back towards the door.

"You're going to have to tell me one day you know. You can't keep anything from me." I sigh knowing he was right.

"Yeah I know. But right now is not the time for telling you," I say twisting the knob.

"Yeah that maybe true, I'll share them with you as long as you don't start smoking like Gojyo or me," Sanzo says standing behind me.

"Deal; now let us see how _our _little sister is, shall we?" I smile at him.

"Now I have to worry about two of you, what is the world coming to."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** -appears in room again, glancing around- I hope you enjoyed the update. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Maybe this week, who knows? But I will tell you chapters 16-18 won't be up until I finish the last chapter then I might update them all and complete this story.

**Sanzo:** Please Review. –drags author off again-

**JJ-Jefferu:** -kicks and screams as I'm drug away-

**Akira: **Well that was not creepy at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**JJ-Jefferu: **I'm updating like bam. The story will be finished.

**Sanzo: **Here's the disclaimer. **JJ-Jefferu** does not own Saiyuki or anything else that you may recognize. The only things she owns are: the plotline of this story, the laptop used to write this series, any of the Original Characters (includes myself and Sophie, along with the eventual baby(s)) and of course the clothes on her back.

* * *

**Chapter 15: This is Unexpected.**

"Kira are you alright?" Kougaiji asks holding my hair back as I threw up. We had to halt our journey because of my sudden puking. After I was sure I was done puking I sat back onto my butt and whipped my mouth.

"Yeah, I think something I ate didn't agree with me," footsteps were coming our directions and suddenly we were surround. I groan as Kougaiji helps me stand up. "Maybe we shouldn't have told them to continue on," I say pulling out my sai's from my boots.

"Maybe you're right. I mean you haven't been looking too great for a few weeks now," Kougaiji says getting ready to attack the demons.

"Gee thanks Kou, way to make a girl feel loved," the demons just stood there looking at us as we bickered.

"Where is the Sanzo priest?" The guy who looks like the leader says.

"He is not here at the moment? Care to leave a message?" I ask.

"Yeah we want his scripture and his twin sister, "the same demon as before says.

"What do you want with me?" I ask confused.

"That is for us to know and you to find out," he charges coming straight for me. I dodge his punch only to be kicked from behind. My grip on my sai's loosened and they flew from my hands as my front side connected with the ground. One of the demons placed their foot on my back to keep me down.

"Kougaiji," I whisper out. He stops his fighting and looks at me. His eyes widen.

"Let her go," he snarls at the demon.

"Why should I? Dr. Nii is giving a great reward for her," the demon to my left says. My body tenses up. This was all his doing.

"We leave you guys for 5 minutes and already you are in trouble," Gojyo's voice says from the direction they went off earlier.

"Kougaiji I thought you were supposed to be protecting her?" Sophie steps into my line of sight, with Goku beside her. I was getting tired of my stomach being pushed more into the ground. Something was nagging at the back of my mind to. I take a deep breath and try to push myself off the ground. Apparently the demon pinning me down was distracted by everyone's appearance because he fell back and I made a dash for the group. I felt useless.

"You know I'm getting tired of everyone gunning after me," I say as I step behind Kougaiji.

"Now you know how I feel," Sanzo says shooting his gun.

"Yeah well the only reason you are being chased is because of your position. I have no friking clue as to why fucking Nii wants me!" I say stabbing a demon that thought he could sneak up behind me.

"Maybe he wants your babies," Sophie jokes. I freeze and look over at her.

"Sophie you are not helping matters!" I exclaim at her. She was totally not helping the situation.

"I'm just saying sis, no need to bite my head off," Sophie says killing some demons of her own. I roll my eyes and then am violently pushed to the ground.

"Fuck," I say opening my eyes and staring up into the eyes of my attacker. "Seriously," I groan looking through a pair of glasses and into Nii Jianyi.

"Such a dirty mouth on a pretty face," he comments cigarette half hanging out of his mouth. The sounds of fighting stop as I'm roughly pulled to my feet and forced against Nii Jianyi's body. I was a human fucking shield.

"Release her," Kougaiji growls stepping towards us. The feeling of steal against my throat wasn't very pleasant and it seemed to have stopped Kougaiji from advancing.

"Now why would I do that _Lord_ Kougaiji," Ni Jianyi asks pressing the knife closer to my neck.

"What do you want with my sister?" Sophie asks stepping forward, unarmed. Ni Jianyi laughs.

"There's another one of you. My, my, my, this is turning into a fun sequence of events." He laughs and starts leading me away from the group. The cocking of a gun stops him from moving too far.

"Release her now," Sanzo demands.

"I don't think so," Ni Jianyi laughs.

"What the hell do you want with her Ni," Kougaiji snarls.

"Simple I want to try something out on a human. And what better human than the one both the Sanzo party and Prince Kougaiji's party are so protective of." Ni explains. I was getting annoyed and hated being in these positions so I decided to try to get out of it. I lifted up my right leg and slammed it down on his foot. His grip slackened and then I took the opportunity to twist around and punch him in the stomach. His grip fully loosened and I stumbled back. He made out to grab me but I was pulled into a pair of arms. I was about to start freaking out when I noticed familiar red hair and I instantly relaxed.

"You will leave her alone," Kougaiji growls out pulling me closer to him.

"I will do no such thing. She will be mine, sooner or later. You will drop your guard and she will be alone and I will have her." He turns to leave; he takes a few steps then turns back to us slightly. "It's nice to know you took a mate Lord Kougaiji. I'll let your stepmother know," and with that he disappears.

**~!~!~**

Sanzo and Sophie were accompanying me to see the town's doctor. Let's just say what we learned from the doctor had Sanzo ready to kill. I was taking my time walking back to our hotel, thinking about what Sanzo had said once the doctor told us:

_We were all three sitting impatiently inside the small room I was told to wait in while the doctor ran the test. I was pretty scared of what might happen. _

"_Ms. Akira?" the doctor says stepping back into the room._

"_What is it doctor, am I sick" I question. He shakes his head._

"_I would like to believe you have a boyfriend correct?" I nod my head, mate technically but it was not something to get into it with the doctor._

"_Yes of course I do. Why what's wrong," I ask. I felt a nagging in the back of my head telling me that should have been a dead giveaway as to what was going on._

"_You are pregnant." _

"_WHAT," two voices say beside me._

"_Congratulation," was the last thing the doctor said before leaving the room. The sounds of a gun being reloaded cause me to look over at Sanzo._

"_I'm going to kill that bastard," Sanzo says standing up and heading towards the door. I grab his arm before he opens the door._

"_Take it easy Sanzo,"_

"_He better not do something stupid or I will shot him," _

I sigh as we enter the hotel and make our way up to our room. I grab the handle and am about to open it when the door comes flying open. Kougaiji was staring straight into my face. I smile at him; the angry look on his face is replaced with a look of concern.

"I was worried. You were gone for two hours," Kougaiji says pulling me into the room and over to the empty bed. The whole room stops what they were doing when they hear a gun being cocked. I roll my eyes and glare at Sanzo.

"I thought you were calm now brother," I ask.

"I was until I saw his face," he says pointing to Kougaiji. I sigh.

"Just drop it Sanzo it's done and over with."

"You're pregnant," Yaone's voice asks from beside Hakkai. I look over to her and nod.

"Yes,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Next chapter coming up.


	16. Chapter 16

**JJ-Jefferu:** I do not own Saiyuki or anything else that you may recognize. The only things she owns are: the plotline of this story, the laptop used to write this series, any of the Original Characters (includes myself and Sophie, along with the eventual baby(s)) and of course the clothes on her back.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Selfish Desires. **

I was riding in the Jeep with Sanzo, Sophie, Goku, and Gojyo. Hakkai needed a break from driving so he was riding with Yaone on one of the dragons. I was currently driving the Jeep, because after Hakkai I was the only one who was a good driver. I mean Sophie can drive but she scares the shit out of me when she drives. It has been a few months since I found out I was pregnant and I was starting to show what bums me out is the fact that the only reason I am driving is because of the argument Kougaiji and I got into. I was not staying in some village to wait around while they go off and fight. Though it is the best idea I do not exactly reel at the idea that I will be stuck in an unknown village all by myself. Sophie wouldn't be allowed to stay because we are unsure her purpose. Sanzo and Kougaiji for obvious reasons couldn't. Hakkai was the healer. Dokugakuji, Gojyo, and Goku were fighters. Lirin wanted revenge and Yaone would never leave Kougaiji's side because of a promise. So when I weighed the pros and cons I determined that it didn't seem fair to me. It was all Kougaiji's fault.

"Kira are you sure your okay to drive," Sanzo asked looking up from his paper and over at me. I nod.

"I'm fine Sanzo, unless you want Sophie to drive again. Hakkai has earned some time off from driving," I explain staring ahead at the vast nothingness in front of us. Snoring behind me indicates that at least Goku was asleep. Looking up in the rear view mirror I noticed that Sophie was asleep on Goku and Gojyo was just staring off into nothingness.

"How much further to the next town," I sigh and shrug.

"I don't know maybe another hour or two. It can't be that far along besides we are going to have to stop before then anyway,"

"Why?" Sanzo asks putting his paper away.

"I cannot continue to drive. I am very tired and not feeling well,"

"You want me to take over?' Sanzo asks. I laugh at this.

"Only if you promise not to kill us big brother," I say slowing down. I notice that all but one of the dragons slowed down as well. Stopping I pull off to the side of the road and get out. Hakkai rushes over to me with Yaone trailing behind him.

"Is everything alright?" he asks stopping next to me. I shake my head.

"I'm not sure. I suddenly felt very ill and was hit by a wave of fatigue," I explain. Sanzo comes over beside me.

"Anyway you can figure out what's wrong with her and the baby?" Sanzo asks, I can hear worry seeping into his voice but I doubt anyone else heard it. He turned his attention however to the dragon in the distance that was getting smaller and smaller. He starts glaring and reaches into his robes. I put my hand on top of his.

"Don't," he looks at me. "You would be wasting a bullet. He's too far away," I jump when I feel cold hands press onto my stomach. I look down and see Hakkai was using his Chi. After a few seconds he sighs and pulls away. He didn't look too happy.

"You really should remain in the next town," Hakkai tells me.

"What? Why," I all but shout. Hakkai lets out a sigh.

"All these stress is not good for Kai. If you continue traveling with us then he might not make it to full term," my eyes widen. I was harming my baby by continuing this journey and not wanting to say alone.

"So the longer I remain with you guys the more damage I'm likely to inflect onto Kai?" I question, Hakkai nods. I look down. "Ok I'll stay then. I don't want to risk losing my son because I selfishly don't want to remain alone," I say and walk around the Jeep and get in the passenger side. For the remainder of the journey to town I could nothing but think. I did so much of it that I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was rolling over in a bed. My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up but I was not able to. A pair of arms was preventing me from sitting up. I look to my side and saw Kougaiji sleeping soundly. I just hoped he was asleep hard enough for me to get out of bed. After three tries I was finally able to get out of his hold. I shook my head and made my way to the part of the room. There I found everyone was awake and seemed tense when I walked in.

"I don't think you should be moving around Kira," Hakkai says standing up and walking over to me. I look at him confused.

"Why not," confusion clear with both words I said.

"You've been out for a week. The doctor said you were severely stressed and your body just shut down. We were afraid that we would lose you and Kai," Sanzo explains as Hakkai leads me to the seat next to his. I stare at him shocked.

"Seriously, I was out that long?" I ask shocked.

"Yes and Kou hasn't left your side since," Dokugakuji says. I look down. This is my fault. Had I not been stupid and selfish then I might not have put my child at risk.

"I'm a horrible person," I whisper looking down at the table.

"Not a horrible person just one who's afraid of being alone. We have figured a remedy for that as well." Hakkai says. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up and at Sanzo. I suddenly jump into his lap and wrap my arms around him.

"I don't want to part from you or Kou," I whisper into Sanzo's shoulder. He puts his arms around me and hugs me back.

"You won't have too," I look up at Sanzo.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a tiny voice.

"We will leave tomorrow, except for Kougaiji, I and Dokugakuji. Then Lirin will return later and get Kougaiji and I while Dokugakuji stays with you," Sanzo explains.

"So I'll get to spend more time with you guys before you have to leave. Then Dokugakuji will make sure nothing happens to me." I say back to make sure I understood.

"Yes," I nod and get out of my brother's lap and head back towards the room I woke up in. "Where are you going?"

"To apologize and get some more rest," walking out of the room I run into a hard body and nearly topple back but my wrist is grabbed. I look up and see Kougaiji. "We should stop meeting this way," I joke trying to lighten the mood. Kougaiji's eyes widen before they soften and he pulls me into his arms.

"I was scared I would lose you,"

"I'm not letting you get rid of me that easily. I love you Kou,"

"I love you to Key,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I'm not very helpful with these author notes. I'm trying to finish this story up.


	17. Chapter 17

**JJ-Jefferu** does not own Saiyuki or anything else that you may recognize. The only things she owns are: the plotline of this story, the laptop used to write this series, any of the Original Characters (includes myself and Sophie, along with the eventual baby(s)) and of course the clothes on her back.

* * *

**Chapter 17: This isn't Goodbye.**

Sanzo was not lying. The others left right after I got up. Sitting in the hotel room was very boring. I wasn't allowed to do much, heck I was told I couldn't even cook. And cooking was by no means a hard task. So at the moment I was glaring at the three males who were sitting in the room with me. Sanzo was reading his paper and Kougaiji and Dokugakuji were discussing something, what I wasn't sure. I rubbed my stomach while staring at the wall.

"You know if you keep staring at the wall you might burn a hole through it," joked Dokugakuji. I looked over at him and glared.

"Maybe that is my intention...Did you ever think of that?" the silence in the room was killing me. No one seemed to care that never in my life had I been accustom to silence. When I was a child I was constantly picked on because Koumyo Sanzo took me in and there wasn't supposed to be any females in the temple. When I was thrown into the other world my mother took me in and I had a little sister, so life was no picnic then either. I stand up from the bed and make my way towards the door. Right before I could open the door someone spoke.

"Where do you think you're going," Kougaiji's voice asked from behind me.

"Out, I'm tired of sitting in this room. The silence alone is killing." I open the door and walk out of it and into the streets of the village.

**~!~!~**

It was early in the morning and someone was shaking me. I groan and roll over hoping to cuddle with Kougaiji, but I rolled over into a faintly warm space. I open my eyes and turn to look at who was waking me up. My brother was standing there giving me a look. I sit up and yawn.

"Yes big brother?" I say trying to suppress another yawn.

"Get up we are leaving. Dokugakuji and Kougaiji are waiting in the living room for you. Kougaiji thought you would wake up as soon as he got up, but that was thirty minutes ago. So I came and woke you up," Sanzo says and helps me stand up. I was about 7 months pregnant and I felt huge, though Kougaiji and everyone swore that I was not as big as a house, which I kept claiming I was. I nodded as I followed behind my brother. I was not happy that they were leaving but I knew I would be safe with Dokugakuji with me. I just couldn't help this feeling that something was going to happen. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji were whispering as we entered the room but stopped upon seeing me. Kougaiji got up and walked over to me.

"You need not worry," Kougaiji says putting his hands on my face. "We will all return," I leaned into his hands.

"Promise me that you will make sure Sophie and Sanzo come back alive, as well as yourself. I don't think I could go on if I knew you died." I say emotionally, hormones kicking in along with my fears. My eyes water up at the thought of loosing Kougaiji.

"I promise you. I will bring them back and come back myself," Kougaiji whispers pulling me into his chest. My arms immediately wrap around him as I cling to him. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down. After a few minutes I calm down and pull back. Kougaiji wipes the remaining tears off my face.

"We need to get going. Lirin is probably growing impatient by now," Sanzo says. I look at my brother and nod. I pull myself out of Kougaiji's arms and walk over to Sanzo. I smile at him sadly and then throw my arms around him hugging him.

"Please come back big brother, bring our little sister back as well," I pull away looking into my brothers eyes. "And Kou, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it without you three," Sanzo nods.

"I promise we will ALL come back alive," Sanzo hugs me one last time before heading out the door. Kougaiji was following him but stopped turning and looking at me. In a blink he was in front of me his lips against mine. It was a brief kiss but it held so much promise. When Kougaiji pulled back he smiled sadly.

"I love you Key, please do what Doku asks of you," Kougaiji says. I nod.

"I love you too Kou and will do whatever he asks," I say sadly. Kougaiji nods and leaves the room. When the door was shut and I was alone, expect for Dokugakuji, I fell to my knees crying. Dokugakuji was at my side in a second pulling me into his arms and letting me cry against his chest.

"Everything will be ok Kira. They will all return safe and sound, if not a little scratched up," Dokugakuji soothes. I nod but couldn't stop crying, though it didn't seem to bother Dokugakuji as he just kept holding me and rocking me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is I am waking up in a bed. My eyes widen at the sight around me. It was my apartment. But how did I get back here, unless this is a dream.

_Very good Akira, this is all a dream._

'_What no it can't be'_ I think back.

_Your apartment is a dream. You can go back to that meaningless life now if you desire. But there would be a constant reminder of this world._

At her words I look down at my stomach and see I'm still pregnant and my hand goes up to my neck. The bite mark was still there.

'_Why would I want to leave my brother and company, let alone the father of my child,'_ I nearly scream back. The goddess laughs.

_Because you are in more danger now than you have ever been in_

'_How am I in more danger?' _

_While you are sleeping now, Dokugakuji lays unconscious in a pool of blood because Ni was waiting for the perfect time to kidnap you. And if you are no longer in that plain of being then how can he do experiments to you._

I was silent for a few minutes thinking over what she said.

'_Would I ever be allowed to return to my family' _ it was quiet for a few minutes. I took in the surroundings of my apartment. It looked the same as before I left.

_There is a chance you won't be able to. _

_What of Sophie?_

_No she is now a permanent part of the world. And she is not in a position as she cannot protect herself like you are._

_I can't. I'm sorry even if it's for my safety, I can't risk never seeing Kou or my siblings again._

_If that is what you wish. When you wake up you'll be in the castle. _

True to her word as soon as I woke up I noticed I was in the castle. I groan as I sit up. I felt like I just came out of a drug induced coma. Running a hand through my hair I noticed that it was very oily and tangled. The sound of a door opening causes me to jump. I look over to the source of the noise and see Ni entering the room with Lady Kousho. Great, now I was really screwed.


	18. Chapter 18

JJ-Jefferu: One more chapter to go.

I do not own Saiyuki or anything else that you may recognize. The only things she owns are: the plotline of this story, the laptop used to write this series, any of the Original Characters (includes myself and Sophie, along with the eventual baby(s)) and of course the clothes on her back.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Bait and Rescued.**

The two look at me. Lady Kousho looked at me in disgust while Nii had an ever present smirk on his face. He looked me over and his smirk seemed to grow bigger at the sight of my stomach.

"Well this is interesting," he says barely loud enough for me to hear. Lady Kousho turns to Ni.

"What is?" The tone of her voice made it clear that she did not like me.

"We can use her against Kougaiji and Sanzo,"

"How do you figure?" Nii motions towards my stomach. My heart rate increases when I notice that she was looking at my stomach. "He really does love this human doesn't he," Kousho said coming closer to me. I move back as far as I can from her, which was not very far seeing as I hit the headboard of the bed. There was something about this room that felt familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Yes it would appear that way. What do you want done with her?" Nii asks stepping up beside her.

"Keep her in this room, but keep her alive. She is of no use to use dead," and with that she leaves the room. Ni smiles at me.

"Well this is a predicament. Now not only are you mated with Kougaiji but are having his spawn? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," he says moving closer to me. "I had such high hopes for you I guess this changes everything," he grabbed my face pulling me closer to him. "How about I check on the baby, you are what 7, 8 months tops along? Time to go," he grabs my arm forcing me from the bed and down a hallway. The further we got from the room the darker the hallway seemed to get.

**~!~**

I glared at the ceiling. It has been at least 3 weeks since I was taken from Doku, my only hope is that he somehow managed to get to Kougaiji and my brother before they were too far gone. I was almost to 9 months. Which meant that if I don't get saved soon then my baby was going to be born in that creepy lab that Nii took me in to check on the baby. I am not sure whether I am not shocked or surprise with what he told me that day. I was carrying twins and from the looks of it a boy and a girl. No wonder it felt so bad when they decided to start kicking. So either my promotion had been wrong or there were two children but I could only see Kai. All this thinking was hurting my head. I think it is time for a nap. I couldn't have been asleep long before there was a sudden noise that made me bolt up in Kougaiji's bed. Yes I finally figured out why the room looked so familiar. I started coughing as smoke started to fill the room. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor to lessen the amount of smoke that got into my lungs.

"AKIRA," someone yelled.

"HERE," I yelled back.

"Holy shit baby girl," I recognize my brother's voice as someone drops in front of me.

"Sanzo?" I whisper and throw my arms around him. He hugs me to him.

"Ssh, it's ok. We are going to get you out of here," he soothes.

"Who's we?" I question looking around the room. I only saw Gojyo, Hakkai, Sophie, and Goku.

"Don't worry Yaone and Kougaiji will be meeting us outside. They are making sure this place blows," Sanzo says standing up cradling me in his arms. I don't say anything only clutch his robes in my hands. I was afraid all this was just a dream, something Ni wanted me to see. It wouldn't be the first time he has tried that.

"I love you Sanzo," I mumble before darkness over takes my vision.

**~!~**

"Are you sure she is fine?" a demanding voice was the first thing I registered as I was regaining consciousness. Someone sighs and I hear movement before it sounds like someone was shoved against a wall.

"Calm the fuck down. This is not going to help her. She has only been unconscious for about an hour. She is fine Kougaiji," the soft voice of Hakkai says. I slowly open my eyes. The harsh light causes me to groan and throw my arm up over my eyes.

"Shit why is it so bright," I whisper as I try to sit up. An arm on my lower back alerts me that someone was helping me. I look to the side and see Kougaiji. I smile softly at him, he just nods. "Where am I?"

"You are back in the hotel were you were supposed to be," Kougaiji says and glares across the room. I follow his gaze and see Dokugakuji looking down at the floor.

"It was not his fault," I say causing him to look at me. "I know you tried your best Doku. And I do not blame you. It was only a matter of time before he fulfilled his threat. Besides what happened?" I look away from Dokugakuji and around the room. My eyes soften and a small smile crosses my face as I see Goku and Sophie huddle together holding each other while sleeping. "How long have been like that?"

"Since we got here. And to answer your other question: Doku caught up with us before we went into the castle and told us what happened. We then spilt up to find you and Kougaiji suggested his room. That was where we found you," Hakkai says checking me over.

"And what of Nii and Kousho?" I look around as they all exchange looks.

"Won't be a problem," Sanzo says. I nod and put my hand on my stomach as I felt a sharp pain.

"Shit," I gasp.

"What is it, Kira?" Hakkai says coming directly to me.

"I felt a sharp pain in my stomach,"

"Could it be time for the baby?" Hakkai asks. I shake my head.

"Babies, I'm having twins."

"Doku, go get her doctor." Hakkai shouts. Doku exits the room running into Yaone and Gojyo as they were entering. Hakkai looks to the two of them. "Gojyo, go get me some wet towels, as well as a few dry ones. Yaone, I need your help over here. I think the babies are coming," Hakkai orders. Gojyo nods and sprints out of the room as Yaone makes her way over to my left side, opposite of where Hakkai was. Kougaiji slides in the bed behind me to keep me elevated.

"Babies," Yaone says, taking my left hand into hers. "I thought she was only having one baby?"

"That is what I thought," Hakkai says turning to me. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Couple months ago when I last saw the doc, he told me I was carrying twins, a boy and a girl," I gasp out again as I felt another sharp pain.

"Hang on. Doku will be back with the doctor," Hakkai says. I nod, trusting the chi master.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!


	19. Chapter 19

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope this was worth the wait. This is the final chapter of Faith. It took me forever to actually write this chapter. And I still don't exactly like this chapter. Let me know if you liked the ending?

I do not own Saiyuki or anything else that you may recognize. The only things she owns are: the plotline of this story, the laptop used to write this series, any of the Original Characters (includes myself and Sophie, along with the eventual baby(s)) and of course the clothes on her back.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The End.**

I stood leaning up against the door frame of the front door, watching, with a smile as the twins, Kai and Kimberly, playing with Sophie and Goku. It seemed almost too perfect, but then I remember how hectic and all the craziness of what happened 5 years ago, when I first returned. Now, it was just so peaceful it was hard believing that millions, if not majority of the human race would be dead if it wasn't for my siblings (one _slightly _older and the other younger), husband, and the rest of our friends. Everyone, humans and demons alike, were back to living in harmony. No one was worrying if they would be attacked. It was how things were supposed to be.

"MOMMY," the twins call out when they catch sight of me. I smile at them and start walking towards the quartet. My blonde hair blew in the breeze as did my skirt.

"What is it?" I say stopping right in front of them.

"Daddy comes home today," Kimberly said smiling. I nod.

"Yes he does, him and Uncle Sanzo both."

"He will be staying for a while right?" Kai asks looking much like his gather when he was trying to hide his emotions. Let me take a minute to describe the twins. Kai is older by about 3 minutes, which must run in the family because that's how much older Sanzo is than me. He looks exactly like Kougaiji, except he has my blonde hair. Kimberly looks like me except she has Kougaiji's purple eyes instead of mine.

"I don't know, but I hope so." I say trying to smile at Kai reassuringly. Kai huffs and runs into the house. I sigh watching him go.

"Kimmy, why don't you go wash up and tell Kai to as well. Lunch is done," I ask my younger twin. Kim nods and takes off after her brother.

"You know he doesn't do it to cause you three harm right?" Sophie asks. I nod.

"I know, Sophie, but it's hard. I know he's trying to make sure the peace is kept but I miss him." I pause and put my hand on my stomach and rub it. "Besides it's been almost three months since any of us have seen him."

"You haven't told him yet?" Sophie asks watching me.

"No, I was waiting until he came home. It's not something I thought he would appreciate hearing from Doku or Goku."

"Tell me what?" Kougaiji's voice asks from behind me. I turn and see him and Sanzo walking from around the side of the house.

"That I'm pregnant,"

"What? How long? When? How?" Kougaiji starts spitting out, looking shocked. Sanzo stood shaking his head. Sophie and Goku made their escape to the house.

"We are going to go feed the kids," Sophie says and grabs Sanzo's arm as they enter the house.

"I am pregnant. Three months. The last time you were home. You should know how a baby is made Kou," I tell him as I make my way towards him.

"Are you sure?" I look at him strangely.

"Of course I'm sure, why are you asking?" I stop about three feet away from him. Kougaiji doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "Fine, just stay out here. I'm not dealing with this right now."

**~!~**

Kougaiji hadn't stepped into the house and it was now dark out. Sanzo, Sophie, and Goku left before dinner to head home. The twins were bathing, and I was in the kitchen cooking.

"Mommy," Kimberly cried. I stopped what I was doing, and head towards the bath room.

"What is it?"

"Why is daddy just standing in the yard? He hasn't even came in and seen Kai or me," Kimberly asks frowning, her eyes were puffy and she looked on the verge of crying, possibly again.

"I don't know sweetie. I told him that you were going to be having a little brother or sister and he," I stop. The way he was acting was scaring me and when I asked Sanzo about it he said that he had been acting strange the past couple of days leading up to their return. He couldn't explain it. I pull my little girl into my arms and hug her. "Are you hungry?" I ask as I pull back. She nods and sniffles. I look over at Kai and he was glaring out the window. "Kai, what is it?" I ask walking over to the window.

"There's a strange lady out there standing really close to dad." I look out the window. What I saw caused my heart to constrict really tight. Kougaiji was kissing someone I thought I'd never see again; Alice. Alice was the girl who always had to have what I did, no matter what it was. But how did she get here.

"You two go into your room and lock the door. Do not come out until I say so." I set Kimberly down and pushed them out of the bathroom and towards their rooms. I took off towards the front door, grabbing my sais and hiding them under my skirt. Stepping outside and I slammed the door behind me. It broke the two apart. "Some things never change," I said venomously. Alice smirked as she pushed Kougaiji back.

"Of course not," Alice said with the smirk widening.

"What did you do to him?" I snarl.

"Oh this," She points at Kougaiji. "He's just under a spell of mine. I was really aiming for that priest brother of yours but he was more closed off than the prince."

"And just why are you doing this," I say stepping towards them. My hand twitching for my sais.

"Because you took what was meant to be mine," Alice said with malicious in her voice. I was now confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"This life should be mine not yours. I should have a loving family; a brother who is overly protective, a younger sister who adores me, a husband who worships me, and two kids who love me."

"What?" I said in disbelief. "You're doing all this because I have a brother, a sister, husband and kids?"

"Exactly,"

"How do I break your hold on Kougaiji?" I ask glaring.

"You almost did earlier, but you gave up too easily. I always knew you were easily frustrated so I used it to my advantage. He really does love you and those two kids of yours, as well as his spawn in your stomach."

"Kougaiji," I say walking up to him. I put my hands on either side of his face. "Please come back to me. I love you," his eyes flicker before he blinks.

"Key," Kougaiji says disoriented. "What's going on? Why am I outside? Who is that?" Kougaiji asks. I smile.

"Hey Kou, that is Alice. She has been controlling you somehow as to why you are outside you never came into the house." Before he can response he is throw out of the way and Alice tackled me to the ground.

"You bitch," she shrieked. I smirked up at her.

"You didn't know that we had mated did you?" I said smugly. Alice's eyes widen. Something I had learned over the years, mating is very powerful; the bond between a demon and his mate is so strong it can break any spell that was placed on them. I push her off me and roll away from her.

"Shit," Alice said. I pulled out my sais.

"You are going to die-," I start but a bright light appears and I shield my eyes from its blinding rays.

"That won't be necessary," an angelic voice says from the light. It dulls down and I remove my arm from my eyes. Standing in front of me was the Merciful Goddess.

"Why the hell not," I yell at her/him, it. "She has done nothing but made my life hell. Give me one good reason why I can't kill her now,"

"Ni, did this as a last resort. He knew he would die. How she got here, we don't know. But Ni did this and I'm going to fix it. Take care of your family." And just as suddenly as she appeared she was gone, taking with her Alice.

"Kira, are you ok?" Kougaiji rushes over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm fine now. Please don't leave us again. I can't handle this anymore."

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere anymore. I will be here for you and our kids. All three of them," Kougaiji says placing his left hand over my stomach and rubbing it.

"I love you Kou,"

"I love you too Key,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** This was not how I thought it was going to end, it was supposed to be happy and no drama, but it just flowed and after trying for months to write this chapter I am happy with it. Let me know if you liked it. Feed back would be awesome.


End file.
